The Keith Caper
by Cassidy McKenzie
Summary: Keith is held for a million $ ransom. Can the Partridges come up with it in time?
1. The Keith Caper (Part 1)

THE KEITH CAPER  
  
It was cold in San Pueblo. Cold for two days before Christmas in California, anyway. Cold enough for handsome Keith Partridge and his carrot-topped brother, Danny, to wear jackets as they walked downtown.   
  
Danny was taking in the cheery atmosphere, stopping to peer in the storefront windows with the unbridled enthusiasm of his eleven years, but Keith's mind was elsewhere.   
  
As the group's lead singer, it was Keith's responsibility to write two new songs for the family's upcoming New Year's Eve concert in Seattle, and right now he was suffering what artists refer to as a dry spell. He had hoped that a brisk walk in the cool air would be edifying, but it wasn't helping. He was still as dry as a bone, and getting more desiccated all the time.  
  
As Danny stopped at yet another window, Keith's thoughts were diverted for a moment to a big black car in the street behind them. He got the impression that it been following them for some time, although he couldn't be one hundred percent sure. He had been preoccupied with those recalcitrant songs, after all. Shrugging off the paranoiac feeling, Keith squinted up at the words painted on the window in front of them: Dewey's Comic Nook.  
  
"C'mon, Danny. We'd better get home. Mom wants me to help put up the tree." Keith shoved his cold hands in his pockets.  
  
"In a minute, in a minute. I just remembered, I forgot somebody very special on my gift list." Danny's freckled face was pressed against the glass, causing a fog to form on it as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah?" Keith was skeptical, his delicate features scrunched in doubt. As looks went, these brothers were definitely on opposite ends of the spectrum. "Who?"  
  
"Me!" Danny grinned. "There's a Spiderman comic in there with my name on it."  
  
Keith sighed, shaking his long, shaggy brown mane. "It's almost six o'clock. Store's probably closed." Was it his imagination, or had the black car stopped? He didn't dare look back over his shoulder.  
  
"Nope. There're a couple people at the counter. C'mon, Keith, it'll only take five minutes, I promise!"  
  
Again Keith sighed, looking more and more dubious. And becoming more and more tempted to look behind him. Then, "Five minutes," he said sternly. "Then I'm leaving without you."  
  
Danny was off like a shot. Suddenly feeling a chill, Keith pulled his coat closer around him.  
  
A noise behind him caused him to whirl around. Suddenly a gloved hand clamped over his mouth while the other arm wrapped around his chest, rendering him immobile. He was propelled away from the window, to a door about four feet away; out of the store's occupants' views. "Don't move," a heavy voice grated in his ear.  
  
Paralyzed, Keith nodded, his astonishingly brown eyes wide with fear, his heart pounding against the muscled arm still tight around his chest. He felt something pressing hard into his ribs as he was shoved forward. "In the car, and no funny business, or I'll kill you right here and now," The Voice ordered.  
  
Believing every word, Keith stumbled blindly towards the waiting vehicle. But just before he was pitched inside, he managed a terrified wail, "Danny!"  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
  
Inside the store, Danny was opening the door in time to see Keith being forced into the black monster. In shock, he watched as the car screeched away from the curb with his older brother in it. Bolting forward, Danny dropped his newly purchased comic book. "Keith?!" He screamed, his prepubescent feet carrying him swiftly into the street just as the car careened around a corner and out of sight. "Keith!" Danny yowled again, his throat burning from the effort.   
Horrified and confused, he just stood there, staring after the now departed vehicle. Then he did what any normal eleven-year-old boy would do. "Mom!" he wailed, tearing in the direction of home.  
  
  
As Shirley tried to calm her hysterical son, Reuben was on the phone with the police.  
  
"Yes, the singer!" Reuben's insides were Jell-O, but he had to maintain some modicum of calmness in the chaos erupting around him. "Not ten minutes ago, in front of…" He put his hand over the receiver. "What was the name of the store?"  
  
Danny looked blank, pale, empty. "I don't remember!" He blurted, slapping a hand to his forehead. It had taken a full twenty minutes before any of the Partridges could get a full sentence out of him, and now this.  
  
"Yes you do, Danny. Think. You were buying something." Shirley, herself congealed within, gripped her middle son's shoulders as if there were no tomorrow. And for Keith, it was exactly that, from what she could gather.  
  
"Yeah." Danny nodded numbly. "A…a comic book."  
  
Laurie grabbed the yellow pages from near the phone where Reuben stood ever so quietly dying inside.  
  
"Bookstores!" She tore through the pages, then thrust the open book at Danny. "Which one!" Laurie nearly sobbed. Keith was, after all, her best friend, not counting her mother. Extremely close, they'd had their share of tragedies, but none as horrifying as this.  
  
Danny's chubby finger scanned the page. "Dewey's!" He announced wide-eyed after a few seconds. "Dewey's Comic Nook."  
  
Reuben repeated the information, his legs threatening to fold beneath him, but he managed to remain stoic. Again, to Danny: "The car."  
  
"Black. Big. Like a…a caddy," Danny answered. "It turned north on Main Street."  
  
"License plate?"  
  
This time, Danny shook his head, his eyes lowering. "It got away too fast." He had failed. Looking up at his mother, he muttered, "I tried, I really did."  
  
"It's all right." Shirley took his round face in her trembling hands. Her dark eyes pierced Reuben. "Are they at least going to look for him?" She had seen more than one movie where the police refused to look for someone they considered an adult until twenty- four hours had passed. Keith was only seventeen. Still a child; still a baby. Her baby.  
  
Reuben held up his hand. "Thank you, officer. Yes, we'll be here." Hanging up the phone, he swallowed hard. "They've got every available officer on it." He cast an encouraging smile towards his little group. "They'll find him, gang," he said softly. "Keith's smart, level headed. And blessed."  
  
Shirley nodded in agreement, her whole body numb. That was an understatement. In the past decade and a half, Keith had overcome appendicitis, numerous broken bones, mobs of girls tearing at him and just about every childhood disease that was tossed his way. But a kidnapping? It was the not knowing. The uncertainty…  
  
"It's my fault!" Danny bellowed. "He wanted to go home, but I had to buy that stupid comic book!"  
  
"Stop it, Danny!" Shirley's voice was as stern as he'd ever heard it. It was almost angry. "If you had been with him, they probably would have grabbed you, too!"  
  
"And then there would've been no one to tell us anything," Reuben chimed in. "If it had to happen, it's best this way." He let himself fall on the couch at last. Only an hour ago, he was home eating the biggest hoagie sandwich ever made, free from the concerns of the world. Funny how life could throw such a vicious curve ball.  
  
"So, what happens, now?" Laurie clutched at the front of her blouse, her hauntingly blue eyes moving from Reuben to Shirley and back again.  
  
The blond manager shook his head. "We wait, I guess. For the police to come; for a phone call…"  
  
"Shouldn't we drive around and see if we can find the car? At least I've seen it." Danny gravitated towards the door.  
  
"That's a good idea," Laurie agreed. "I can take Danny downtown and we can start from the beginning."  
  
"Let the police handle it," Shirley said firmly. They're professionals."  
  
"But I hate waiting!" Laurie began to pace. "Oh, Mom, what are they doing to him? Is he hurt, is he bleeding?" Now the tears came. It was like a crack in the dam burst open. She couldn't voice the One Question: Is he alive?  
  
Trembling, Shirley turned away from her daughter. Laurie had put into words what her heart was aching to say. And it was frightening.  
  
Realizing her faux pas, Laurie grabbed her mother, pressing her head into Shirley's. "I'm sorry, Mama…"  
  
Shirley swallowed the cantaloupe in her throat, patting Laurie's comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know." It barely came out as a whisper. She began to sway as the events of the past half-hour washed over her.  
  
Laurie's hold on her tightened. "Get a chair. Mom's fainting!"  
  
Reuben managed to get one of the dining table's chairs under Shirley just as the pretty mother of five (or was it now four?) sank onto it.  
  
  
While the mother dropped out, the son was dropping back in, albeit slowly and painfully. Silence loomed around him as Keith awoke, disoriented and achy; unclear on his surroundings or why or how he got there. He guardedly opened his eyes. For some reason, his left arm hurt, and pain ripped through his skull. He saw flashes of light as he gingerly lifted his head. It was dark, that much he could tell, and at first he thought he was alone, but that theory was soon proved wrong when he heard snoring. Pushing himself up, he could barely make out a figure about twenty feet away sprawled in what appeared to be an easy chair.   
  
His hand to his throbbing head, Keith eased his feet to the floor. The cot beneath him creaked and he froze, waiting for a reaction from his roommate. The person snored on and Keith rubbed the back of his neck, looking carefully around the room. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was able to see that the room was sparsely furnished, with a couch, the easy chair…and a telephone! His heart leaped and he lurched up, but it was not to be. His legs dissolved under him and down he went. Cringing from both the fall and from the noise it made, he looked over at the still-sleeping form. It remained motionless and Keith drew in a deep breath, clutching his curiously aching arm.  
  
The dizziness waned but it was quickly replaced by nausea as the person nearby stirred in the chair. As quickly as he could, Keith eased back onto the cot and lay down, defeated for the moment. It was then that the door opened and someone entered, flipping on a low-wattage light. Keith froze on the cot, closing his eyes as the door slammed shut and whomever it was in the chair jumped awake.  
  
"Hey, Vinnie, the kid awake, yet?" It was The Voice he'd heard earlier.  
  
Another male answered somewhat sleepily. "I don't think so. Did you call his family?"  
  
"No. We'll do that from here. That way he can talk to 'em to prove we've got him, and that he's okay. For now." The first man ominously emphasized the last two words.  
  
Keith swallowed, cautiously opening one eye. His captors looked pretty much how they sounded: two strong-looking men, slightly older than him. The sleepy one was scruffy; bushy-haired with a day's growth of beard, disheveled clothing, while the other had a little neater appearance, with a close haircut and mustache.   
  
Vinnie glanced Keith's way. "You think we should ask for a million, Marty? I mean, we don't wanna price ourselves out of the market."  
  
Marty laughed unfeelingly. "They want him back in good condition, they'll pay it. Besides, we've got more to bargain with. This syringe will do most of our talkin' for us." He patted his shirt pocket.  
  
Again, Keith swallowed, feeling really sick, now. What kind of madness was he dealing with? For one thing, the Partridge Family didn't have a million dollars, not even for his safe return. And he didn't even want to think about what the syringe comment meant. Now he knew what he had to do: escape; and fast. But there wasn't even time to plan. A hand grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him off the cot.  
  
"C'mon, Partridge. Time to call the nest." 


	2. The Keith Caper (Part 2)

THE KEITH CAPER (PART 2)  
  
  
The sound of a helicopter buzzing the house startled Shirley from her sleep. The kids had insisted she take a tranquilizer, but the peace hadn't lasted long. Or had it? As she bolted upright, she looked at the clock. Eleven p.m. and counting.  
Chris and Tracy burst through the door, causing Shirley to jump out of her skin yet again. "Mom, Mom! There's a helicopter circling the house!" The kids ran to the window.   
"So I noticed," Shirley remarked. Now it sounded like the thing was landing on the roof.  
  
"Mom." Now it was Laurie at the door. "There's at least a hundred reporters outside. Newspaper, TV, magazines. Keith's disappearance is big news."  
  
  
Still a little overcome, Shirley led her brood downstairs. There was a commotion at the front door and they saw Reuben fending off a horde of people all with notebooks, and microphones and cameras. He somehow managed to get the door closed, pressing up against it and looking harried.  
  
  
"Reuben!" Shirley was as wild-eyed as the mob outside.  
"It's incredible!" He shook his head. "Every reporter within 500 miles must be out there."  
  
  
Laurie peered out the window. "What did you tell them?"  
  
  
"What could I tell them? I told them that as soon as we knew something, we'd fill them in."  
  
  
A police officer entered from the kitchen. "Okay, Mr. Kincaid. The traces are set up on all the extensions down here."  
  
  
"Great," Reuben said. "Oh, ah, Shirley, this is Officer Kennedy."  
  
  
"Traces?" Shirley seemed bewildered.  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am. If the kidnappers call, we can trace the call and track them down," Officer Kennedy explained.  
  
  
Then, as if by magic, the phone rang. The Partridges just stared at it as if it were a UFO or something. Kennedy started for the kitchen. "Let's pick up at the same time," he instructed.  
  
  
Trembling, Shirley scanned her children's faces. They were all wide-eyed and she took a deep breath, bringing the receiver up to her ear. "Hello." She tried to sound as calm as she could.  
  
  
"Merry Christmas. We have one of your packages," said an evil voice on the other end.  
  
  
Tensing, Shirley felt the color drain from her face. "Is he all right? What have you done with him?"  
  
  
The kids clamored around her as she gripped the receiver, still trying to remain upright. She glanced into the kitchen, where the officer, the extension to his ear, motioned to her to keep talking.   
  
  
"Now, now, Mrs. Partridge," The Voice laughed. "Everything's fine, just fine. He's right here. Would you like to talk to him?"  
  
  
"Yes!" Shirley gasped.  
  
  
A few seconds passed, then Keith's voice resonated in her ear. "Mom?"   
  
"Keith!" She shrieked, slumping onto the sofa arm. "Are you all right? Where are you?"  
  
  
The Voice came over the phone again. "He's fine, Mrs. Partridge. Making sure he remains that way will depend on you."  
  
  
Shirley could feel her heart pounding as the kids pulled at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Listen carefully. We want a million dollars, and we want it by Christmas night. Hundreds and smaller. We'll call you every two hours to see how you're coming. And no stalling. We'll give Keith a little dose of incentive every hour. So, if you want to see your son again in good condition, you will follow our instructions to the letter. And, if you get the police involved, it's bye, bye, birdie."  
  
  
His words left Shirley feeling numb. Was she really hearing this? "Let me talk to Keith again, please!" She pleaded, springing to her feet.  
  
  
Another couple of seconds passed, then: "Mom…" Keith sounded tired, weak, but it was music to a mother's ears.  
"Keith, darling, we're going to get you out of this. Please don't worry. We're doing everything we can. Are you all right?" Shirley sobbed into the phone.  
  
  
"I don't know…" it was a moan. "Mom, I -"  
  
  
Then the phone went dead and Shirley let the receiver slide down into her lap, looking totally exhausted. "Oh, dear Lord…they want a million dollars…" she whispered.  
  
  
The kids and Reuben reacted with astonishment, crying out all at once. Laurie's fingers dug into Shirley's shoulder. "How is he, did he say?"  
  
  
Shirley shook her blonde head. "He didn't sound well. But he was talking. I guess that's something." She looked up at Reuben, her tear-filled eyes piercing his very soul. "Oh, Reuben, what are we going to do? Where are we going to get a million dollars?"  
  
  
Reuben shook his head. "If we play our cards right, we won't have to." He looked over at Officer Kennedy, who was furiously writing at the kitchen table. "Did you get a fix on it?"  
  
  
The officer smiled. "We didn't get an exact location, but we have a place to start. Don't worry folks. Mr. Kincaid is right. I think we can get Keith back without your having to come up with a dime."  
  
  
Shirley and the kids looked happily surprised, clutching at one another. It was hope against hope, but it was better than nothing.  
  
  
  
  
His hands tied behind him, Keith watched with apprehension as Marty removed the syringe from his pocket. "What…what's that for?"  
  
  
"Incentive, like I told your mother. Don't worry. You won't feel a thing." Marty grinned wickedly, bringing the needle towards Keith's arm.  
  
  
Keith instinctively drew back, swallowing hard. "No!" he breathed, trying to squirm away. Vinnie grabbed him by the neck, holding Keith still as Marty administered the injection. Now, Keith realized why his left arm hurt and why he was so wobbly. His heart racing, he stared at the needle as it came back out of his arm. "What's in there?"  
  
  
"A little of this, a little of that. Don't worry. It won't kill you. Yet." Marty said, his face unemotional. "You'd just better pray that Mom comes up with the ransom, 'cuz the longer she takes, the more of it you're gonna get."  
  
  
Keith wrenched away from Vinnie's hold. "You're crazy! " He growled. "We don't have that kind of money. You'll get caught before you get anything!"  
  
  
Marty's stinging backhand across his face sent Keith reeling. He hit the floor on his sore arm and all he could do was lie there in pain. His cheek was already swelling, and he thought he could taste blood. Unwilling to let his captors see his pain, Keith didn't move until Vinnie pulled him back up onto the cot  
  
.  
"Y'know, Marty, maybe he's right. What if we do get caught? For all we know, the call was traced and the cops are on the way right now." Vinnie looked nervously down at Keith.  
  
  
Marty waved him off. "You worry too much. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Don't let him off the cot."  
  
  
"I doubt he's going anywhere," Vinnie said as Keith coughed, curled up on his side.  
  
  
His face and arm were still stinging when he heard the door slam. Then everything faded to black.  
  
  
  
  
He came to to silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. His head buzzed and as he opened his eyes, he found his hands were untied. Rubbing the raw wrists, he took a deep breath. He slowly rolled over. The room was void of any other humans and puzzled, Keith valiantly tried to sit up.   
  
Everything began to spin around him and he clamped his eyes shut, falling back down onto the cot. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes trying to shake the dizziness, but it just got worse, and he felt as if he were on a carousel, feeling the motion until he was woozy. Moaning, he lay as still as he could. He could feel his heart jumping in his chest, going about twice as fast as it should be, trying, he guessed, to keep up with his stomach.  
  
  
Fighting the nausea, Keith forced his eyes open once again. The dizziness dissipated, only to be replaced with pain that wracked him so severely he was nearly paralyzed. Terrified, he slowly moved his right arm (the left one was out of the question), trying to pull himself up to a half-sit. He could barely get a grip on the metal frame of the cot, but it was enough to do the job.  
  
  
Pain knifed through him, taking his breath away, but he was determined to get up. He forced his legs up, finally feeling the floor under his feet. He rubbed his legs, trying to get some feeling back into them. Taking a deep breath, he stood up. The dizziness washed back over him and he held his head. The combination of pain and vertigo became too much and he crumpled to the floor in a heap.  
  
  
  
  
Daylight found Reuben, Shirley, Danny and Laurie congregated on the sofa, Danny asleep with his head in his mother's lap. Laurie slept with her head on one of Reuben's strong shoulders, while Shirley's head occupied the other. For a moment, one would think nothing in the world could be wrong. Then, the phone on the coffee table rang.  
  
  
Everyone jumped awake, confused and befuddled for a brief second before Reuben gathered his senses enough to snatch the receiver. "Hello!" he said dryly, sounding as if his mouth were filled with cotton.  
  
  
"Is it them?" Laurie's nails dug into his arm.  
  
  
Reuben waved her away, sitting forward. A big smile exploded across his face. "Yes, yes, we'll be right there! Yeah, I know the place. Thank you!"  
  
  
He hung up, looking triumphant. "They've got one of the kidnappers and he's leading them to where Keith is."  
  
  
The Partridges squealed in shock and delight. "Where is he?" Shirley almost couldn't believe her ears.  
  
  
"In a house way out in Placerville." Reuben said. "They said the guy just turned himself in!"   
  
  
"All right!" Danny whooped. "Those guys are gonna pay!"  
  
  
"Wonderful!" Shirley cried as Danny ran eagerly toward the door. "Laurie, you'll have to stay with Chris and Tracy."  
  
  
"Oh, Mom!" Laurie wailed.  
  
  
"We'll call you as soon as we get him back. Then you can meet us there, all right?"  
  
  
Laurie glanced at the staircase in disappointment. "Okay. But promise me you'll call."  
  
  
"We will," Shirley vowed. Taking Reuben's arm, she seemed as eager as her middle son did. And why not? "Come on, Reuben!"  
  
  
She and Danny practically pushed the manager out the door as Laurie shivered with happiness.   
  
  
Could it be true? They were getting Keith back, and on Christmas Eve! Looking heavenward, she flashed an "ok" sign. "Thank you!" she mouthed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuben pulled his car into the driveway of the abandoned house and he, Shirley, and Danny stared at the activity before them. The place was swarming with policemen, all in uniform and weapons drawn. The black car was sitting just ahead of them and Danny pointed at it excitedly.   
  
  
"That's it! That's the car!" he yelled.  
  
  
The three of them scrambled from Reuben's car and were met by an official-looking officer. "Mrs. Partridge, I'm Sergeant Brady."  
  
  
"Where's Keith?" Shirley looked anxiously around.  
  
  
"Still inside. I'm afraid he's a little worse for the wear. We're having an ambulance dispatched."  
  
  
Shirley pushed past him, followed by Danny and Reuben. Gasping, she saw her oldest son lying on the sofa, apparently unconscious, his face bruised, his body battered. Another officer stood guard over him and the policeman moved away as Shirley approached. Danny and Reuben hung back, concerned, and she moved to Keith's side, love and adoration showing in her eyes. She dropped to her knees.  
  
  
His right cheek was swollen, black and blue and she gently stroked it with her finger as Reuben asked the policeman, "Is he awake?"  
  
  
The officer nodded. "Drifting in and out. He said his stomach hurt…and something about needles."  
  
  
"Keith," Shirley said softly, stroking his dirty forehead.  
  
  
Keith's eyes fluttered open and in recognizing her, he almost smiled, but the bloated lip prevented that. "Hi."  
  
  
Giddily, Shirley leaned forward, kissing his nose and squeezing his hand. "Are you all right, honey?"  
  
  
"Sure," Keith said dryly, trying once again to smile. No dice. "Don't I look it?" he blinked sleepily.  
  
  
Shirley could only shake her head, the tears beginning to slide down her face. Danny and Reuben stepped up behind her.  
  
  
"Hey, Keith. How ya doin', kid?" Reuben's voice was steady.  
  
  
Keith blinked in response; his long lashes brushing his swollen cheekbone as Danny reached down, softly punching his shoulder.   
  
  
"Long time, no see." Danny was visibly nervous. "Uh, if it makes you feel any better, I lost that comic book."  
  
  
Keith managed a pitiful laugh, wincing from the pain as a stretcher was brought in. The Partridges and Reuben moved back and let the men do their jobs.  
  
  
"What hospital are you taking him to?" Reuben inquired.  
  
  
"Mercy General in San Pueblo," one of the attendants answered. "One of you can ride along, if you'd like."  
  
  
Danny tugged on Shirley's arm. "Let me, go, Mom."  
  
  
Mussing his already-tousled red hair, Shirley smiled through her tears. "Okay. You two have a lot to talk about. Reuben and I will pick up Laurie and the kids and meet you there."  
Danny grinned widely as Keith was gently lifted onto the stretcher.  
  
  
  
  
Reuben and the Group had practically the whole waiting room to themselves as they mulled about, anxious for some word on Keith.   
  
  
Tracy stared at the clock above them, her freckled nose crinkling more with each passing minute. Finally, she could contain herself no more. "Mom," she pushed her head into Shirley's arm. "What if we don't get home before Santa comes?"  
  
  
Feeling a mixture of exhaustion and euphoria, Shirley kissed the top of her youngest's head. "Don't worry, honey. Santa will find us just like he has every other year."  
  
  
"Right. All together," Laurie nodded confidently.  
  
  
"What could be taking so long?" Danny rested his head on his hand that was propped up on the chair arm. "I thought they were just going to check Keith out."  
  
  
"They're probably just being thorough. Maybe there's some hidden injuries or something," Reuben rubbed the back of his neck. To the stares he drew with such a comment, he sat forward nervously. "Uh, not that he has any injuries…hidden or otherwise…."  
  
  
"Except for that welt on his face," Shirley sighed.   
  
  
"I think he looks better," Danny added. A little lightheartedness was really needed now.  
  
  
Chris and Tracy giggled at Danny's little put-down, but Shirley looked even more concerned. "Where is that doctor?"  
  
  
"Mrs. Partridge," the white-coated physician was just rounding the corner and everyone clambered to their feet.  
  
  
"Wow, Mom's magic!" Chris marveled.  
  
  
"Yeah, Mom, why didn't you ask that about, oh, two hours ago?" Laurie murmured in her mother's ear as the doctor, his stethoscope dangling around his neck, approached.  
  
  
"Mrs. Partridge, I'm Dr. Lewis," he extended his hand. He was older, with wire glasses and white hair. "Please, everyone, have a seat."  
  
  
"Thank you, but that's all we've been doing for the past three hours," Shirley said, shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
  
"Yeah. You have hard chairs!" Tracy complained.  
  
  
Dr. Lewis smiled down at her. "I'll have to change that, young lady." He patted her head.   
  
  
"How's my brother?" Danny blurted impatiently.  
  
  
"Well, he's dehydrated and exhausted, which is to be expected. The thing that's troubling me is that he said that the kidnappers gave him some sort of injection; twice, from what he knew."  
  
  
The Partridges exchanged worried glances, and Shirley gasped, her hand to her mouth. "In…injection? What kind of injection?"  
  
  
"That's just it, we don't know. We drew some blood to analyze it, but we won't know the full results for several days."  
  
  
"What does that mean for Keith? Is that what's causing his pain?" Laurie swallowed hard.  
  
  
"That, and the dizziness, the rigidity, the nausea, the headaches…" the doctor rattled off an alarming list.  
  
  
"Stop!" Shirley shuddered.  
  
  
Laurie put her arm around her mother. "Can you cure him?"  
  
  
"We have to know what was in the syringe before we can give him any sort of antidote. I'm sorry; there's not much we can do right now except give him a painkiller and hope it does the job. And, if it turns out we can't identify the entire contents then we can't do anything at all."  
  
  
The doctor's words made Danny sick to his stomach. This was incredible! They hoped it would do the job? What if Keith died before they found anything? Danny Partridge, he told himself, this is all your fault!  
  
  
Shirley was just as overwhelmed. "Oh, my…" she breathed, her fair skin growing paler and shinier.  
  
  
"Uh, can we see Keith?" Reuben spoke up quickly, taking Shirley's elbow.  
  
  
"Of course. He's getting dressed. I wanted to keep him overnight, but he would have none of it."  
  
  
"How would Santa find him here?" Tracy tsk-tsked.   
  
  
Dr. Lewis smiled. "You are so very right. I never thought of that." He motioned to Reuben. "Follow me."  
  
  
Shirley turned to her youngest three. "You kids wait right here."  
  
  
They nodded as Shirley and Laurie followed the doctor and Reuben. Chris and Tracy flopped back into the chairs as Danny stared down the hallway. Suddenly, he zipped up his jacket, turning to his siblings.   
  
  
"I'm gonna wait in the car." He hurried out the door.  
  
  
Continued... 


	3. The Keith Caper (Part 3)

The Keith Caper (Part 3)  
  
The mob in front of the Partridge house was frightening to see as Reuben guided his car up the street. "Looks like word is out," he glanced in the mirror, where he saw Keith dozing against Laurie in the back seat. The swelling on his face has lessened some, but he still looked battered. "I'd better go fend them off while you get Keith in the back door."  
  
  
"Good idea," Shirley agreed.   
  
  
Reuben stopped the car about two houses away and got out while Shirley slid over behind the wheel. Once the crowd's attention was on their manager, she pulled seemingly unnoticed into the driveway.  
  
  
The others got out of the car while Laurie gently prodded Keith out of his nap. "C'mon, Keith. We're home."  
  
  
Danny watched Shirley help him out with Laurie right behind.  
  
"Can you walk all right, honey?" Shirley smoothed the side of his head.  
  
  
"Sure," he said, still a little dazed, and Shirley and Laurie moved him toward the house, where they quickly took him inside. Danny swallowed; hanging back until they were completely in, then followed Chris and Tracy into the house.  
  
  
  
Laurie propelled Keith to the couch while Chris and Tracy ran to the window to watch Reuben's progression with the reporters outside.   
  
Danny started for the front door, but Shirley stopped him. "Danny, run and get Keith a blanket from the hall closet."  
  
  
"Uh, I…was going over to Punky's." Danny stammered. "He, ah, wanted to know how the search was going…"  
  
  
"Punky's? Shirley frowned. "When was he here?"  
  
  
"He called. Last night. I…uh, promised to let him know."  
  
  
"Can't you call him ?" Laurie asked, adjusting the couch pillows behind her older brother's back.  
  
  
  
Danny was edging closer and closer to the door. "I tried to call from the hospital, but his line was busy. 'Bye!" he was off like a shot.  
  
  
"Strange child," Laurie shook her head.  
  
  
"Yes, and so nervous all of a sudden. I wonder what's going on?" Shirley queried.  
  
  
"Don't even try to figure it out," Laurie said. "It'll just keep you up nights." She smiled at Keith. "How's that?"  
  
  
"Great," Keith sighed.  
  
  
Shirley sat on the sofa arm. "Can I get you anything, sweetheart?" she asked Keith.  
  
  
"No thanks. I'll be okay once I get my second wind. You guys don't need to fuss over me."  
  
  
"Just trying to make up for lost time," Shirley's fingers lovingly passed under his chin.  
  
  
"Here comes Mr. Kincaid!" Tracy announced.  
  
  
Everyone turned to look as Reuben entered, closing and locking the door behind him. "There, that satisfied them. They wanted Keith to come out for a photo op, but I told them he was napping."  
  
  
"Thanks, Reuben," Keith sighed.  
  
  
"That's what I'm here for, kid. Hey, that lip's looking better and better."  
  
  
Keith reached up self-consciously, touching his face. It was tender and he flinched. "I hope it goes down soon. That goon really packed a wallop."  
  
  
"Speaking of goons, I wonder if the police caught the other guy," Reuben commented.  
  
  
"Well, if he knows what's good for him, he'll turn himself in, too." Shirley said, matter-of-factly.   
  
  
"Mom, when are we gonna decorate the tree?" Chris asked.  
  
  
His question jarred Shirley. With everything that was happening, she'd completely forgotten about Christmas. "How about right now?" she said cheerily. "You kids bring the decorations down from the attic. Reuben, will you help me in with the tree? It's out in the garage."  
  
  
Keith sat forward. "What can I do?"  
  
  
"You sit there and don't leave this room. Ever!" Shirley shook her finger at him.  
  
  
Laurie laughed, affectionately mussing his hair. "That goes double for me," she said in his ear. She motioned to Chris. "C'mon, Chris. I'll reach the high stuff. Tracy can keep Keith company."  
  
  
Everyone went their separate ways and Tracy crawled up onto the couch next to Keith. "Wanna have a tea party?"  
  
  
Keith smiled wearily, taking her small hand. "Maybe later, okay? "  
  
  
"Okay," she said simply. Then: "Were you scared with those men?"  
  
  
"No, 'cause I knew you guys would find me." Keith answered.  
  
  
Tracy cocked her head. "You did? How?"  
  
  
Keith tapped on his chest. "I felt it here, in my heart. I was praying really hard."  
  
  
"Me, too!" Tracy's grin was a couple of teeth shy, and she giggled as Keith pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair.  
  
  
"I know," he murmured. "I heard you."  
  
  
"I know," she answered back with another giggle. "I heard you, too."  
  
  
He let her go as Shirley and Reuben entered with a huge Douglas Fir, barely getting it through the door.  
  
  
Keith pushed himself up. "Let me help," he said. Then he stopped dead still, wincing out loud.  
  
  
Reuben grabbed his arm. "You okay?" he asked cautiously.  
  
  
"Yeah," Keith waved it off unconvincingly. He was a little paler now, and he swallowed hard.   
  
  
Seeing the pain in her son's eyes, Shirley spoke up. "Upstairs, Keith, now. You need to lie down and rest." Her voice was stern.  
  
  
To her surprise, he didn't argue. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. He reached over, kissing her cheek. "Thanks, Mom, everybody." He smiled tiredly, then started up the stairs, taking them slowly, achingly.   
  
  
"'Night, Keith," Laurie called after him, and he waved a hand, still pulling himself up the stairs. Everyone watched sadly until he was out of sight then went back to their decorating.  
  
  
"Poor guy," Laurie murmured. "He's really hurting, isn't he?"  
  
  
Shirley nodded, her eyes misting. Like any mother, she hated to see one of her children in pain, and she would gladly take his place a thousand times over. "Yes, he is," she said, a little far away.   
  
  
"Maybe Keith should ask Santa for something to make him feel better," Chris stated.  
  
  
"Yeah, like a puppy," Tracy nodded.  
  
  
Their childlike innocence was so refreshing and so sorely needed at the moment that the adults had to smile.  
  
  
The door opened and Danny came in quietly, as if he didn't want to be noticed. Trying to slip past the crowd in the living room, he was spied by Laurie.  
  
  
"Well, well, it's about time you got back. Grab some ornaments and help us out, here."  
  
  
Danny looked around the room. "Uh, where's Keith?"  
  
  
"In his room, hopefully asleep by now. Did you fill Punky in?" Shirley unwound some garland.  
  
  
"Punky?" Danny looked confused, then, at Shirley's look, interjected, "Oh, yeah. We…uh…talked. A lot." Now the eleven-year-old seemed more at ease as he joined them in the living room.  
  
  
"Here," Laurie handed him a box of glass ornaments. "Start hanging."  
  
  
"I think we need more lights," Shirley pawed through a box on the sofa. "There's a box of them way in the back of the upstairs hall closet. Danny, will you get them, please?"  
  
  
Danny looked up, his eyes wide. "Upstairs? Me?"  
  
  
"Yes, you. You know where they are, behind Keith's old tennis racket and you kids' roller-skates."  
  
  
"But, I -" Danny stammered.  
  
  
"I can get them, Mom," Laurie began, but Shirley cut her off.  
  
  
"No, I want Danny to. Go!" she ordered firmly.  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Danny muttered, obeying her.   
  
  
"And look in on Keith for me, but don't disturb him if he's asleep!" Shirley called as he tromped up the stairs.  
  
  
Laurie frowned, looking at her mother. "Mom?" she questioned.  
  
  
Shirley shook her head. "Have you noticed, that for some reason, Danny has been avoiding Keith?"  
  
  
"He has, hasn't he?" Laurie said after a second. "He didn't even help us get him in or out of the car, or get him a blanket like you asked him to."  
  
  
Shirley sighed. "I think my number two son has a severe case of the guilts."  
  
  
"Oh, but he can't be blaming himself for-" Laurie seemed stunned.  
  
  
"Oh, but he is," Shirley said. "And he's not going to listen to anyone…except maybe Keith. If he ever dares speak to him again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Having gotten the requested box of lights, Danny tiptoed back past Keith's room as if it were quarantined or something, but a moan from inside made him stop.   
Swallowing, he hesitantly took the doorknob in hand, turning it gently. Pushing the door open about six inches, he peered inside. Keith was sitting hunched over on the edge of the bed, his head against the post and his arms around his stomach. Danny's heart skipped a beat. Gulping, he stared at his brother as Keith groaned again, doubling over even farther. Turning, Danny moved from the door and hurried down the hall.  
  
  
"Mom." His voice shook, as he tried not to trip down the stairs. "I think you'd better come up here."  
  
  
Alarmed, Shirley darted past him, with Laurie on her heels.   
  
  
Unsure of what to do, Danny just sank to the landing, his own cherubic face just a little whiter than usual.   
  
Reuben looked up at him, his own features twisted in concern. "Is he bad?"  
  
  
Danny just nodded, feeling sick to his stomach. He wanted to cry, but not in front of the kids, he told himself. Then the tears won out. He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand as Reuben joined him, sitting a couple of stairs below. The older man patted Danny's knee, speaking gently.  
  
  
"He'll be okay, Danny. You've got to believe that. You've got to be strong for your mother and the others."  
  
  
"I can't…" he shook his head.  
  
  
"Sure you can. You're just about the strongest kid I know. "  
  
  
Danny sucked in a shaky breath, looking up at the stairs above him, straining to see if he could hear anything  
  
  
"You can go help, you know." Reuben nodded.  
  
  
Closing his eyes, Danny shook his head. "No, I…I've helped too much already." He wiped his eyes and nose on his shirtsleeve.  
  
  
Reuben sighed, squeezing Danny's knee.  
  
  
Laurie appeared at the top of the stairs. Danny gulped, trying to read her face as she descended towards them.  
  
  
Finally, Reuben spoke. "How is he?"  
  
  
"We gave him a pain pill and he's resting. Mom's going to stay with him until he falls asleep," she answered wearily, slipping past them. "Danny, why don't you go keep them company?" she asked, turning towards him.  
  
  
Shaking his fiery red head, Danny shoved the box of lights he still held at Reuben. "I…just remembered, I have homework."  
  
  
"Homework? But it's Christmas Eve!" Laurie argued.  
  
  
"It's for Church," he said, scrambling up the stairs and out of Laurie and Reuben's sight.  
  
  
Hearing his room door shut, Reuben pulled himself up and joined Laurie and the kids in the living room. "Your mother's right. He's not going to listen to anyone."  
  
  
"He'll come around. I know my brother. Besides, he can't avoid Keith forever." Laurie stated matter-of-factly. To herself, she murmured, "I think."  
  
  
  
  
  
The peace that should be Christmas morning just wasn't happening in the Partridge household. First, Chris and Tracy raced one another downstairs to check out their booty, excited as they should be for their tender years. Shirley was already in the kitchen, cooking a healthy breakfast - a mother to the end - and admonishing the kids to stay away from the presents long enough to eat. Danny came down warily, and, seeing that his older brother was nowhere in sight, soon joined the younger ones in the eager anticipation of that one special gift he'd been hinting at all year. Laurie, her dazzling blue eyes still heavy with sleep, yawned and entered the kitchen, her lungs filling with the tasty scents of bacon, eggs and toast.  
  
  
"Mom? Where's Keith? He's not in his room."  
  
  
"I know. He was up before I was, way before dawn. He's in the garage, writing a song. I checked on him; he's feeling all right."  
  
  
"Good," Laurie began to set the table, watching her siblings at the tree, "trying out" the gifts by shaking them one by one. "C'mon, you guys, you know the rules. We eat first," she called to them. Not surprisingly, they ignored her, and she smiled. "How about one gift before breakfast?" She asked her mother.  
  
  
"Laurie, I'm surprised. Where's your willpower?"  
  
  
Laurie nudged her. "Come on. Don't tell me your willpower's that strong, either," she teased.  
  
  
Shirley giggled, feeling like a kid again. It was a good feeling; one that she hadn't had for too long; especially lately. "Okay. I'll get Keith."  
  
  
She turned off the stove and grabbed a towel, wiping her hands and going out the back door.   
  
  
She found Keith at the piano, a pencil clenched between his teeth. It was obvious that his dry spell had ended, because the paper before him was full of notes, clefs, and rests. She came up behind him, putting a motherly hand on his back. "How is it going?"  
  
  
He looked up. "Not bad. Want to hear?"  
  
  
"Sure," she took a seat in front of the drum kit and he began to play. She watched proudly as his long, thin fingers danced over the keys, bringing forth one of the prettiest melodies she'd ever heard. He finished softly, closing his eyes and she shook her head in amazement. "Oh, honey, that was beautiful. Are there words to it, yet?"  
  
  
He shrugged almost modestly. "I have a few ideas kicking around in my head. The arrangement might be a little rough, but I should have it ready for Seattle."  
  
  
Shirley eyed him apprehensively. "Do you think…you'll be able to make Seattle? I mean, it's less than a week away."  
  
  
"I practically have to, don't I? " He said it with a heavy sigh.   
  
  
Shirley knew he was right. She wouldn't be able to carry the show, not the whole way. Keith was the Partridge Family sound. It was he they came to see; all those young girls, the ones with the money. They bought the tickets, the posters, the fan magazines. Without Keith, the Family could not exist. It was a lot to put on a seventeen-year-old, but it was the truth. As he looked up at her with those killer brown eyes, she smiled through a mix of regret and prideful tears, nodding and squeezing his shoulder.  
  
  
Laurie peered in the door. "You two had better come before we have a mutiny."  
  
  
"We'll be right there," Shirley wiped at her eyes.  
  
  
"Did you tell Keith about Danny?" Laurie queried.  
  
  
"What about Danny?" Keith's forehead wrinkled.  
  
  
"Well, honey," Shirley moved to the piano bench next to him. "It seems that he's doing his best to avoid you."  
  
  
"Avoid me? Why?" Keith frowned, looking at his sister.  
  
  
"We think it's because he feels responsible for what happened to you."  
  
  
Taken aback, Keith scoffed, "Oh, come on. Are you serious? "  
  
  
"Totally," Laurie affirmed.  
  
  
"I….there…oh, man! " Keith shook his head in disbelief. "Sometimes, I think that red hair of his is from rust. That kid is somethin' else."  
  
  
"Rust or not, he truly believes this is all his fault," Shirley explained. "And I'm pretty sure you're the only one who's going to be able to convince him it's not."  
  
  
"You think I should have a talk with him." Keith didn't even have to phrase it into a question. "Great. Right after we get all the present opening out of the way, Danny Partridge and I are going for a little walk, just the two of us. And," he added glumly. "If he doesn't listen to me, then we'll come home and you can have another crack at him. Maybe a baseball bat will do the trick."  
  
  
  
  
Shirley laughed, pulling him close.  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for the exchanging of gifts to be over, not with five eager kids; it never did. It was the only thing Shirley disliked about Christmas. Six month's preparation and it was over with in one wild, chaotic hour. As she watched her brood sitting among the torn paper and ribbons and the spanking new things they'd been wrapped around, she couldn't help but count her blessings. She was thankful, most of all, that all the children were here with her, even though only 30 some hours before, it almost wasn't to be, ever again. She was thankful that they were happy and healthy…well, except for whatever it was that Keith received via the kidnappers' warped minds. She wasn't totally convinced that he would be all right after all, but even she would take that, for now.   
  
  
Reading her pensive mood, Laurie put her head on Shirley's knee. "This is the best Christmas…" she smiled up at her mother.  
  
  
Shirley petted her head, looking around at each child, one by one. Tracy, her baby, with her little girl look, pigtails and missing teeth; Chris's bright face and matching exuberance; Danny's awkward stage, somewhere between child and grown man, with the fiery red hair and freckles; Laurie's grace and elegance, maturing every day into such a beautiful young woman; and Keith, her first-born, a perfect blend of silly and serious, dark, wide-set eyes and alluring face. No wonder he was America's 'heartthrob.' She blew out a breath. "It sure is, honey."   
  
  
But it wasn't a perfect Christmas, not by any means. Danny was still as far away from Keith as he could get in the tiny living room, and even Keith noticed it, now, to his dismay. Clearing his throat, Keith sat forward. "Uh, Danny," he began.  
  
  
Danny's head snapped up, a wary look crossing his face. "What?"  
  
  
"How about if we try out your new basketball? Over in Mueller's Park."  
  
  
Danny looked uncomfortably at Shirley, who nodded ever so slightly. "I…don't know. I really don't feel like playing basketball right now."  
  
  
"Oh, sure you do," Laurie prodded. "It'll be good for you to get out and get some fresh air. Be good for Keith, too," she said as brightly and as innocently as she could.  
  
  
Danny still balked as Keith rose, snatching the ball off the floor. "Come on, shortstuff. Loser has to wash the bus."  
  
  
Now Danny was indignant. "Yeah, like you're Kareem Abdul-Jabar!" He cried, jumping to his feet.  
  
  
Keith grinned, passing him the ball hard. "Put your money where your mouth is," he said evenly.  
  
  
Danny dodged past him, heading for the door as Keith turned to his mother. "Don't wait up," he smiled tiredly, following Danny outside.  
  
  
Shirley and Laurie laughed.  
  
Continued...  



	4. The Keith Caper (Part 4)

The Keith Caper (Part 4)  
  
Not surprisingly, Mueller's Park was empty as Keith and Danny approached the basketball court, Danny dribbling the ball in front of him. The two-block walk had been quiet but for the sound of the ball hitting the sidewalk, and the excursion all but wore Keith out, but he couldn't let his brother see it.   
  
Danny pushed the ball at him. "Go ahead. I'll give you a head start."  
  
  
"Huh," Keith scoffed. "Like I need one."  
  
  
Danny took his stance. "I promise I'll be gentle," he smirked.  
  
  
Keith took off with the ball, heading for the basket with Danny right on his heels. They played a good game of one-on-one; both boys making more than half of the lay-ups they went for, with several slam dunks thrown in for good measure. After about five minutes, Keith called a time out, his chest heaving and his body aching.  
  
  
"Oh, come on!" Danny protested. "I'm ahead, here!"  
  
  
Reaching out, Keith pushed into Danny's shoulder. "Just two minutes, okay?" He wiped his wet forehead with his sleeve, gulping in air while Danny stood there with the ball, watching, his young face serious.  
  
  
"You okay?" Danny was plenty worried, now.  
  
  
Hugging his arms as if he were cold, Keith nodded, then cringed, bending over and putting his hands on his knees. Seeing Danny's concern, he took another big breath, looking back at him, his eyes hard. "This isn't your fault, you know."  
  
  
Danny looked down, turning away and bouncing the ball. Keith stepped forward.   
  
  
"Danny." He took the ball from him.  
  
  
"Then whose fault is it?" Danny's back remained to him for a moment, then he whirled around. "I had to go into the store for that stupid- comic book and let you get kidnapped! We should have just gone home like you wanted to," he shouted, finally letting it all out.  
  
  
"Danny," Keith shook his head. "Those guys wouldn't have cared if you had been there. They knew what they were after and they would have grabbed me anyway." He paused, sighing. "You're my brother, not my bodyguard."  
  
  
"I know, but…"  
  
  
"But nothing. What happened, happened. It's over and done with."  
  
  
Danny hesitated. "Then you're not mad at me?"  
  
  
Keith laughed gently. "Mad at you?" he tousled Danny's hair. "You saved my life. If you hadn't acted so fast, who knows what might have happened?"  
  
  
Danny grinned, obviously relieved, as Keith held the ball up.   
  
"Okay, let's go. You ain't seen nothin', yet." He turned, whipping the ball down the court as a surprised Danny trotted behind.   
  
  
"Hey, no fair! You didn't call time in!"  
  
  
The game was back on, and the two brothers played hard and fast. It was point after point, lay-up after lay-up.  
  
  
Until Keith stopped again, bent over this time, his back to Danny.  
  
  
"What's the matter?" Danny taunted. "Tired again so soon?" He bounced the ball, coming around to face his brother.  
  
  
Keith looked up, his skin ashen, and Danny's eyes widened. Keith's hand trembled as he reached out to him and Danny went forward, tossing the ball aside.  
  
  
"Oh, god…" Keith clutched Danny's shirtfront, falling into him. The younger boy grabbed him as Keith began to sink to the ground.  
  
  
"Keith?" he cried, lowering him to the pavement.  
  
  
"Oh, Danny…!" Keith's voice exuded pain.   
  
  
"I'll go get Mom." Tearfully, Danny moved, but Keith's grip on his arm tightened.   
  
  
"No, don't leave!" he pleaded, his breathing becoming harder; more rapid.   
  
  
On his knees, Danny nodded as he held Keith against him, his brother's hair against his tear-stained cheek.  
  
  
Keith jerked with pain and Danny held on tighter, his heart racing. Shakily, he touched Keith's damp forehead, moving the wet strands of hair aside. Inside, he was praying: "Please, God, let him be okay…"  
  
  
"Danny," Keith swallowed hard, sounding a million miles away.  
  
  
"I'm right here," Danny assured him, rubbing Keith's shoulder.   
  
  
Keith groaned again, drawing his knees up.  
  
  
Danny began to feel sick. "Keith, let me get somebody, please," he said in his ear.  
  
  
Keith coughed violently, gripping Danny's arms that were around his chest. "Oh, god, it hurts!" he moaned, writhing in agony.  
  
  
The sound of a car door shutting made Danny look up. To his utter surprise, Reuben was running across the parking lot toward them. Funny, but Danny didn't even know the manager could run.  
  
  
"Danny! Keith!" Reuben was out of breath as he approached.  
  
  
"We've gotta get him to the hospital, Mr. Kincaid!" Danny blurted, grateful not to be "in charge" any longer.  
  
  
"I'll call an ambulance," Reuben started off, but Danny cried out.  
  
  
"There's no time! Please, can't we use your car?"  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." Reuben sounded bewildered. "Can you walk, kid?"  
  
  
"How about it, Keith?" Danny asked.  
  
  
Keith nodded, weary from the pain attacking every muscle, every bone.  
  
  
Rueben reached down and he and Danny carefully pulled Keith up. Danny planted his shoulder under his brother's arm while Reuben took the other arm. They started slowly off, Keith gritting his teeth with every step.  
  
  
"Come on, you can do it," Danny urged. "Only a little bit more."  
  
  
Groaning, Keith felt his legs buckle. "I can't…"   
Reuben caught him before he went down again. Scooping him up, Reuben started for the car. "Open the back door, Danny!" he ordered. Keith was lighter than he'd imagined and they were at the car in no time at all. As Reuben laid Keith on the back seat, Danny dashed around to the other side and climbed in with his brother.  
  
  
"Hurry, Mr. Kincaid, hurry!" he hollered, taking his place on the floor.  
  
  
As Reuben took off, Danny reached up, squeezing Keith's hand. "You're gonna be okay, Keith," he said bravely. Then, to himself, he whispered, "Please be okay…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shirley and Laurie burst through the emergency room doors, startling Reuben, who was pacing and smoking. He whirled around as the women approached, their pretty faces pale and drawn. Putting the cigarette out, he grabbed them both before they mowed him over.  
  
  
"Where's Keith?" Shirley demanded.  
  
  
"Upstairs in the Intensive Care Area. They let Danny go with him," Reuben said soothingly.   
  
  
"Intensive care?" Laurie looked horrified. "Why?"  
  
  
"I don't know. He was in a lot of pain. The doctor hasn't been down here to tell me anything. He did say for you to go on up as soon as you got here. It's on the fourth floor."  
  
  
Laurie practically ran to the elevators as Shirley and Reuben followed.  
  
  
"Where are Chris and Tracy?" Reuben asked as they stepped into the car.  
  
  
"I left them with Mrs. Monihan. Oh, Reuben, Christmas was so happy…" she said heavily, and he nodded, putting his arm around her sagging shoulders.  
  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors were barely open before Laurie snaked her way through them, hurrying to the nurse's desk. "My brother, Keith, is here. We'd like to see him." Her voice was remarkably calm, but her insides shook horribly.  
  
  
The blonde at the desk smiled up at the trio. "Yes, of course. He's in 418, right through those double doors."  
  
  
Once again, Laurie led her mother and Reuben down the hall. Pushing the doors open, she made a beeline toward 418 as the adults followed.  
  
  
They found Danny inside, sitting at the window, staring down at the world below. "Mom!" he bellowed, jumping up and running to her waiting arms.  
  
  
"Danny," Shirley said gently.  
  
  
Then Laurie cried out loud. "Oh, Mom!"  
  
  
Shirley turned and what she saw nearly floored her. Keith lay in the bed, tubes coming from every orifice, machines softly humming and beeping around him. His eyes were closed as if in eternal sleep and an oxygen tube was taped to his nose. She cried out, muffling the sound with her hand as Danny swallowed.  
  
  
"He's bad, Mom. I think he's gonna die."  
  
  
Reuben cleared his throat. "We don't know that."  
  
  
The door opened and Dr. Lewis, whom they'd seen only 24 hours before, entered. The look on his face told Shirley Danny could be right.  
  
  
"Doctor?!" she turned to face him.  
  
  
"Mrs. Partridge," the doctor nodded grimly. "We need to talk." He indicated some chairs. Shirley and Laurie sat down, while Reuben and Danny stood nearby, Danny practically clinging to Shirley.  
  
  
"Doctor, is Keith…?" Laurie couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
  
"Keith is almost comatose. We have him heavily sedated. He's in a very serious state right now. Whatever was in the injections he received is attacking his muscles, his nervous system, his organs, everything. And we unless we find an antidote, he could die, Mrs. Partridge."  
  
  
The doctor's words bore into Shirley and she stared at him, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, dear Lord…" she exhaled, trembling.  
  
  
Reuben went to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Can't you do anything?"  
  
  
Solemnly, the doctor went on. "We've got him monitored, he's on oxygen, and he's being intravenously fed painkillers to keep him as comfortable as possible. Now, I could be wrong, but there is a small chance he could pull out of this on his own. He's young, strong, healthy. He's got all that going for him. I just wanted you to know what we're dealing with."  
  
  
"I see," Shirley said faintly. "Then all is not lost."  
  
  
"Not yet, it's not." He looked over at Keith, so small and fragile in the bed. "It's pretty much up to him, now. I hope he's a fighter, Mrs. Partridge."  
  
  
"I hope so, too," Shirley prayed. She could feel her heart pounding, and she did her best not to faint. Again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laurie and Danny played cards on the empty bed opposite Keith's while Reuben and Shirley occupied the two big chairs in the room. Reuben dozed as Shirley sat watching her son as he lay there so frail, so helpless.  
  
  
Suddenly she sat up, a look of pure astonishment on her face. "How stupid we've been!" she cried.  
  
  
Everyone but Keith, of course, jumped as Shirley turned to their manager.  
  
  
"What…?" Reuben mumbled, still a little dazed.  
  
  
"The police have one of the kidnappers, don't they?"  
  
  
Nodding, Reuben rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, so…?"  
  
  
"So!" Shirley was on her feet. "He'll know what was in the shot!"  
  
  
Laurie and Danny exchanged joyful looks. "Oh, Mom, do you think so?" Laurie squealed.  
  
  
"It's worth a try! Come on, Reuben, let's go call the detectives." Shirley nearly pulled him out of the chair.  
  
  
As they headed for the door, Danny looked puzzled. "Why don't you use the phone in here?"  
  
  
"They don't have phones in the ICU rooms, Danny. It's so they won't disturb the patients." Laurie explained. She slid off the bed, taking Shirley's place at Keith's side as her mother and Reuben left the room.   
  
  
"But what if there was an emergency? Like…like his heart stopped or something?" Danny wanted to know.  
  
  
"They have an intercom. And don't say things like that!" Laurie shuddered, looking closely at her older brother. He was still deep in limbo, his long lashes casting a shadow on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. The oxygen machine pumped in air with a regular beat and the heart monitor beeped steadily.  
  
  
"Keith, can you hear me?" Laurie asked, leaning in close to him.  
  
  
Danny watched anxiously slipping down off the bed to join them.  
  
  
But Keith gave no response, just the machines, and Laurie reached up, touching his arm. It was cool and she stroked it, trying again. "Keith? Keith, wake up. Come on, honey, I know you can hear me."  
  
  
The door opened and Dr. Lewis came in, smiling down at them. "How's he doing? Not awake yet?"  
  
  
"No," Laurie sighed. "But I'm not giving up."  
  
  
"That's the spirit," the doctor said, reaching over and removing the IV tube that was connected to Keith's left hand. "Maybe this will help."  
  
  
"What's that?" Laurie watched curiously.  
  
  
"This is full of Barbital, a sedative. If we take him off of it…"  
  
  
"Then he wakes up!" Danny finished his sentence.  
  
  
"Well, in due time. He's had so much of it, that it will take a while to wear off, but it will. Unfortunately, the sedative was also the painkiller, so when he does come to, he'll be hurting a bit. Not to worry, though. We will put him on another one. But first let's see if this wakes him up, shall we?"  
  
  
Laurie nodded, biting her lower lip nervously as the doctor checked all of the tubing and wires, wrote on the chart at the foot of the bed, and exited the room.  
  
  
"When do you think he'll come out of it?" Danny asked, staring at Keith's motionless form.  
  
  
"I don't know." She rose, shaking her head. "You know, all of these…gadgets give me the creeps." She shivered involuntarily.  
  
  
"Me, too, but you've gotta admit, they keep a great beat. I'll bet Keith could come up with a doozy of a song."  
  
  
Laurie laughed as Shirley and Reuben returned, looking downtrodden. Laurie's heart fell. "No luck?"  
  
  
"Well, the police questioned the kid, and he claims it was the other guy's idea to use the syringe. Apparently, he's a med school dropout and is a whiz with chemicals. And, unfortunately for us, he's still on the lam, but they're looking for him. Any change?" Reuben shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
  
"No. Except that the doctor came in and took away the sedative so that he'll wake up sooner." Laurie answered.  
  
  
Shirley frowned. "Is that wise? I mean, he's so peaceful…"  
  
  
Laurie shrugged. "He would know best."  
  
  
"Maybe I should have a little talk with Dr. Lewis," Shirley looked up at Reuben.  
  
  
"Now, Shirley, Laurie's right. Besides, we can always have them put it back if he wakes up too miserable."  
  
  
Shirley sighed. "I suppose you're right. It's just that he's been through so much, I hate to see him suffer one little bit."  
  
  
Danny nodded. It was a good thing Mom wasn't at the park, he thought. He'd never seen Keith - or anyone - in so much pain before. And it would suit him just fine if he never lived to see it again. He could almost hear Keith's cries, and feel the rigidness of his body as Danny held him. It was the longest five minutes of his life.   
  
  
Shaking off the memory, he stared at Keith, wanting to run to him, take him by the shoulders and make him wake up. Darn it, Keith, come out of it, will you? He cried inside. Big brothers aren't supposed to be sick, not like this! They aren't allowed to die on you, either! Heroes never die; just read any comic book, watch any TV show. Heroes are supposed to be invincible!   
  
  
Without realizing it, Danny was sobbing now, and Laurie turned to him, looking worried.  
  
  
"Danny?"  
  
  
Shirley grabbed her arm, hushing her, letting Danny go.  
  
  
He went to the bed, massaging Keith's arm between his hands, still sobbing and ranting. "Come on, Keith! You can't do this to me! I need you!"  
He wanted to slap him or something, anything to make him listen. Gripping the bedcovers, Danny buried his face in them and cried as the others watched, touched and a little surprised.   
  
  
Shirley moved to him, her hand on his back. "Honey…"  
  
  
He went into her arms. "Oh, Mom, I'm so scared…"  
  
  
"Scared of what?" she sat down, pulling him onto her lap.  
  
  
"What if…what if he dies? What'll I do without him? What will we do?"  
  
  
His question took her aback and she looked up at Laurie, who was wiping her own tears. "Well, honey, I don't know. Right now we need to have faith that Keith's going to be all right. The doctor said there's a good chance he'll make it, and we've got to believe that."  
  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth, when Keith moaned, moving his head on the pillow. Everyone jerked around to look at him.  
  
  
Danny swallowed, frozen. "Keith?" he whispered.  
  
  
Another moan, and the bed was surrounded. Keith's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at them, his eyes trying to focus. "Mom…"  
  
  
Shirley grabbed his hand, her heart in her throat. "I'm right here, honey. "   
  
  
Keith swallowed, trying to lift his head off the pillow. The effort failed and he dropped it back down as Shirley put a cool hand on his forehead.   
  
  
"Are you in pain, honey?" Shirley asked.  
  
  
After a second, he nodded. "Yeah, a little. What…what's going on? Where am I?"  
  
  
"You're in the hospital, brother," Laurie indicated the equipment surrounding them. "I think you're on radar by now."  
  
  
His eyes followed her hand, trying to let it all sink in. His gaze settled on Danny, whose worried features wavered above him.   
  
  
Danny wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, forcing a smile. "You'll do anything to win a game, won't you?"  
  
  
Keith smiled back, then moved in the bed, wincing, as pain tore through him.  
  
  
Shirley looked up at her daughter. "Laurie, go get the nurse."  
  
  
"No! No, I'm okay, really," Keith breathed. He pressed a hand to his chest. "Have they found what was in the shot?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.  
  
  
"They're working on it," Reuben said to the others' uneasy looks.  
  
  
Keith exhaled loudly. "I'm scared," he confessed quietly.  
  
  
"I know you are, darling, but -" Shirley began.  
  
  
"But you've gotta have faith, right, Mom?" Danny interjected.  
  
  
She nodded through her tears. "Right." She tried to be brave, looking down at that pale, drawn face. She began to wonder if he really was going to make it through all of this. He didn't look strong enough, not anymore. The effects of the shot were so apparent. In his eyes alone, she saw the change. Where once a young, carefree child lived, now was a very frightened young man; one that had grown up all too suddenly, overnight. It saddened her to see him this way, especially since she could do nothing about it.  
  
  
The door behind them opened and everyone looked to see Dr. Lewis come in.   
  
  
"I see our star patient has awakened." He picked up the chart, glanced it over, then sat on the corner of the bed. "Keith, I have some good news."   
  
  
Keith felt his heart leap in his chest. "You do?" He was fully alert, now.  
  
  
"Yes, but it all depends on what I find in some tests I need to run. I want to see just how this is effecting your organs; your liver, heart, kidneys, and so forth. If everything proves to be normal, I think we'd be safe in sending you home."  
  
  
Everyone looked surprised. "Home?" Laurie asked.  
  
  
The doctor nodded. "You see, from what I do get from the blood test is that the chemicals you were given, though we don't know exactly what they were, begin to dissipate after a certain amount of time. We've been checking the sample on and off for a couple of hours and we're finding that the blood is slowly returning to normal without our having to do anything."  
  
  
Keith swallowed. "Does that mean it's curing itself?"  
  
  
"In a roundabout way, yes. However, I still need to make sure it hasn't done anything to you first, because, even if it is disappearing, but it's left some irreparable damage in its wake, then we'll be in for a lot of trouble."  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'we?'" Danny mumbled.  
  
  
"No offense, Doctor, but this all sounds a little good to be true. Wouldn't he be better off here?" Shirley asked.  
  
  
"Not necessarily. I don't see why Keith couldn't wait this out at home. Your holidays are already topsy-turvy. You don't need a hospital stay on top of everything, do you?"  
  
  
"What about the pain?" Laurie asked. "Is that going to ease, too? I mean, my brother's pretty strong, but there's only so much he can take."  
  
  
"We'd control the pain with some fairly powerful drugs." The doctor answered. "And, yes, the pain would slack off more as the chemicals lost their power."  
  
  
"What about side effects?" Reuben joined in. "What could happen if the chemicals interfered with the painkillers?"  
  
  
This time the doctor was hesitant. "That we have no guarantee on. If something odd did happen, the simple solution would be for him not to take anymore and we'd have to find a replacement."  
  
  
"And, how long would we wait? Just because the chemicals disappeared from a vial of blood in a few hours…" Shirley said.  
  
  
"That depends on how much he was given, his body weight, bone structure, everything. I am making a guess not more than a week before the full effects of the shot are completely gone."  
  
  
"Wow," Keith murmured. "I…just don't know."  
  
  
Dr. Lewis smiled, patting Keith's leg. "It's a big decision, I know, but right now it's the only thing I can come up with. If it were me, I would at least consider it. It's either that, or we wait until we find out every last ingredient in that syringe." He looked hard at Shirley. "And that may never happen." Finished with his dramatics, he rose. "You go ahead and talk it over. I'll be back in half an hour. If you do decide to go through with it, we'll need to start the tests right away."  
  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Shirley's eyes stayed on Keith and she barely noticed when the doctor had gone.  
  
  
"Well." Reuben folded his arm across his chest. "Let's hear it."  
  
  
"I vote yes," Laurie piped up. "I mean, what really do you have to lose?"  
  
  
"But, all that pain again…" Danny shook his head.  
  
  
"He did say it would ease. And that's really a big pro, when you think about it." Laurie reminded them, glancing down at Keith. "What do you say, brother?"   
  
  
His dark eyes scanned Shirley's face. "Mom?"  
  
  
Shirley stroked his forehead. "Honey, this is up to you."  
  
  
"Well, if there's nothing else they can do for me here…I might as well be home, huh?" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I guess we go for it," he said softly.  
  
  
Laurie smiled, as the others looked more than apprehensive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith sat in one of the big chairs in his bathrobe that Laurie had retrieved from home, nervously biting a thumbnail. For the last five hours, he'd been poked and prodded, and frankly, he was sick of everything hospital; he just wanted to go home. Dr. Lewis had done every test known to the medical profession on him, and now it was just time to wait. So, it was just he and Shirley for now playing the famous waiting game. The others had gone to get something to eat, for which he was grateful, because five people worrying was just a little too much.  
  
  
Shirley tried to concentrate on reading a magazine, but the waiting was getting to her, as well, and she finally had to put the periodical down, watching Keith out of the corner of her eye. He looked exhausted, and well he should be, from what he'd told her about the tests. She rose, crossing to him. "Keith, I really wish you'd get back into bed. You look as if you're ready to keel over."  
  
  
Keith shook his head. "I'm okay. Jeez, Mom, how long can this take?"  
  
  
She sighed, the fingers of her right hand wriggling through his hair. "I don't know. Five hours worth of tests…they probably have a lot to go over."  
  
  
He looked up at her, that fearful look back in his eyes again. "You don't think they found anything serious, do you? I mean, they would have said something by now, right?"  
  
  
Shirley tried an encouraging smile, but it didn't work. "Keith, please don't start thinking like that. You're not helping yourself get better." She pulled the other chair around to face him, sitting down. "Let's talk about something else. Like your new song." She reached out and took both of his hands in hers.  
  
  
He stared down at his lap. After a moment, he shook his head, exhaling. "I'm sorry, but I can't…" His eyes came up to meet hers.   
  
  
"Okay, then, how about a game of cards? I think Laurie and Danny left theirs here - " She looked around the room, but Keith pulled his hands away.  
  
  
"Mom, please. No cards, no song…" He eased out of the chair, moving to the window.  
  
  
Sadly, she watched as he leaned on the sill, staring out into oblivion, the afternoon light adding some color to his peaked face. Pushing his forehead against the glass, he appeared unsteady and Shirley swallowed.  
  
  
"Keith," she got up from the chair, joining him at the window, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
  
Suddenly he turned to her and went into her arms, burying his face in her collarbone. "Oh, Mom, I'm scared. It hurts…" he wept.  
  
  
She pulled him close, holding him as tightly as she could. "I know, honey, I know." She fought tears herself as she just stood there, holding him.  
  
  
The moment was interrupted by Reuben, Laurie and Danny returning from their lunch. What had been obviously a talkative time in the hallway was suddenly silenced when they saw Keith in his mother's embrace. Laurie looked panicked. "What is it? Did you get the test results?"  
  
  
Shirley shook her head as Keith pulled away from her, dropping onto the bed. "No, not yet. It's just the wait. It's making Keith - and me - nervous," she managed a tiny smile, lifting Keith's chin in her hand. Looking directly into his eyes, she said, "We're trying not to let it get the best of us."  
  
  
Laurie looked relieved as Keith pulled the robe tighter around him, still obviously antsy. "Mom, I tell you, if that doctor doesn't come in here soon, I'm gonna go nuts," he howled.  
  
  
"All right," Shirley said. "I suppose I can go look for him."  
  
  
Danny was peering out the door. Pulling his head back in, he announced, "Don't have to, Mom. Here he comes."  
  
  
There was a collective holding of breaths as Dr. Lewis came in, trying to remain expressionless. Keith couldn't stand it. He stood up, demanding, "Well? Did I pass?"  
  
  
The doctor held out a sheet of paper. "Here's your release form. Your mother signs it and you're out of here."  
  
  
The breaths being held now let loose at once as Keith looked first stunned, then completely alleviated. He had to sit back down as Shirley took the paper from the doctor.  
  
  
"So you didn't find anything wrong?" Keith asked quietly.  
  
  
"Everything seems to be functioning normally. That's not to say it will remain that way, but at this moment in time, you're in the clear. I've prescribed a couple of different painkillers. They're very potent, so please only use them when -if - the pain gets unbearable. And, of course, if bad comes to worse, then I want you back here, ASAP, got that?"  
  
  
Keith nodded. "Thanks. And, uh, sorry to be so much trouble."   
  
  
The doctor winked at him as the nurse brought in a wheelchair and Reuben retrieved Keith's clothing from the closet.   
  
  
Looking down at the wheelchair, Keith looked a little sheepish. "I really don't need that thing…"  
  
  
"Sorry, hospital policy," the nurse patted the seat. "In you go."  
  
  
He eased down into it as Shirley signed the papers and gave them back to the doctor. "No offense, but I hope we don't see you again."  
  
  
"No offense taken, and," he leaned forward. "Same to you," he said lowly.  
  
  
She smiled, watching as the nurse wheeled Keith out the door, with Laurie and Danny following eagerly. Then she sighed, and Reuben put a hand on her back as they, too, started out.  
  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
  
"I don't know…I just hope we're doing the right thing."  
  
  
Reuben nodded, agreeing.  
  
Continued... 


	5. The Keith Caper (Part 5)

The Keith Caper (Part 5)  
  
With her brood all back together again, Shirley began to feel better about their decision to bring Keith home. They were all gathered around the dining table, having eaten the Christmas dinner they had purchased from the hospital cafeteria: hamburgers and Pepsi's. At first she felt a little guilty about not cooking the turkey and trimmings like every other Christmas, but the kids didn't seem to mind. Besides, she told herself, this was no ordinary Christmas, that was for sure!  
  
  
The kids were all talking at once, mostly about Keith's 'adventures', and the noise was at a crescendo until Reuben, sitting at the head of the table, rose and cleared his throat.  
  
  
Curious, the kids quieted down, looking at him.   
  
  
"You wanted to say something, Reuben?" Shirley asked.  
  
  
"Either that, or he's choking on his third burger," Danny teased.  
  
  
"Funny, kid. For your information, that was only my second one." Reuben made a face at him. "I just wanted to tell you what I came over to tell you this morning. The only thing is, what with the events of the day, I don't know if I should…"  
  
  
His elbows on the table, Keith frowned up at him. "What is it, Reuben?"  
  
  
"Well, you know they're dedicating the new Seaquarium over in San Robles tomorrow…"  
  
  
"Oh, yes, I read that in the paper," Shirley nodded.  
  
  
"Well, they want you to perform at the ceremony." Reuben said it quickly, flinching in anticipation of the backlash.  
  
  
It was quiet around him and he opened one eye. All was still quiet as five pairs of eyes were riveted on Keith. Reuben's made it six.  
  
  
Self-consciously, Keith sat back in his chair, shrugging. "Well, it's a little short notice, but…I guess we have no choice."  
  
  
"I haven't signed the contract, yet. I've been busy." Reuben said pointedly.  
  
  
Across the table from Keith, Shirley said to her son, "Think you can handle it, honey?"  
  
  
"How many numbers?" he looked up at Reuben.  
  
  
"Two. One after the ribbon cutting and one about an hour later. I may be able to wheedle them down to just one if necessary." Reuben's eyes scanned their faces.  
  
  
Keith blew out a breath. "Okay, but let's do the two we need the least rehearsals for." He glanced around the table. "Vote."  
  
  
One by one, the Partridges nodded and Keith smiled up at the manager. "Looks like we've got a gig."  
  
  
Reuben grinned. "Great. I'll call Mike Reed, the PR rep."  
  
  
Keith pushed back from the table. "I'll go set up for rehearsal."  
  
  
Shirley eyed the rest of the gang. "Go help Keith, kids. I'll be out after I clean this mess up." She gathered the dishes as the kids filed out to the garage.  
  
  
They took their assigned places, forming a half circle around Keith as he slipped into his guitar strap.   
  
  
"Everything plugged in?" Keith looked around at the many cords strewn on the floor. "Let's hear you. Laurie."  
  
  
She pressed a key on the piano-organ and it resonated through the small garage. Danny plucked his bass, and Keith strummed the guitar. Both instruments sounded loud and clear, and satisfied, Keith took his place on the stool in the middle of the room.  
  
  
"What songs, Keith?" Laurie tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
  
After a few seconds of thought, Keith asked, " How about 'Albuquerque' and 'One Night Stand'?"  
  
  
The others agreed unanimously, and settled down to wait for Shirley. As was his habit, Keith re-tuned his guitar, while Danny used the top of his for a drum and Tracy twirled her tambourine. Laurie examined her fingernails, while Chris tried to balance a drumstick on his forefinger.  
  
  
Finally entering, Shirley noticed she came in on the same scene every time she was the last to arrive, and she smiled comfortably, sitting at the piano. "Okay, let's go. What one are we doing first?"  
  
  
"Albuquerque," Keith answered, sitting up straight. It was one thing to slouch when Mom wasn't in the room… "One, two," he counted and the music began like it had so many times before.  
  
  
Keith's voice came out softly and the song was on its way, with the rest of them joining in when it was their turn. Shirley's eyes stayed on her eldest   
throughout the number, watching for any little sign of atypical behavior, but to her elation, there was none, and the song drew to a close, the music fading.  
  
  
"That was great," Keith nodded. "But I think I sounded a little rusty."  
  
  
"And your point is…" Laurie kidded with him. Things were getting back to normal, and she loved it.  
  
  
He only rolled his eyes, then fiddled around a little more with the guitar around his neck. "Danny, is my amp cord all the way in?"  
  
Danny turned around, checking the connection about a foot above his head. "No, it's loose again."  
  
  
Keith sighed. "No wonder." He directed it at Laurie, who wrinkled her nose playfully at him. He went to the huge amplifier behind them, pulling the cord out and inspecting it. "Oh, man," he muttered. "This connection needs to be replaced."  
  
  
"Do you have another one?" Shirley got up, joining him.  
  
  
"Yeah, but it'll take me at least half an hour to fix it." He turned to the rest, waving a hand. "Take five."  
  
  
"Five sixes," Tracy piped up. "That makes a half an hour," she said proudly.  
  
  
Shirley was impressed. "Very good, honey. Come on, let's let Keith work. Do you need some help?" she asked him.  
  
  
"No, I think I've got it."  
  
  
"That's what you said last time, then you blew a fuse," Danny reminded him.  
  
"And I'm about to blow another one, but it has nothing to do with electricity," Keith groused, to Danny's delight.  
  
  
The kids all scattered one by one as Keith pulled the stool over and began to work on his wiring.  
  
  
Shirley took the opportunity to take a much needed shower, while Laurie planted herself on the couch with a book and Danny, Chris and Tracy engrossed themselves in the board game they'd received for Christmas. Reuben had gone home, and the house was eerily quiet, compared to the past forty-eight hours. Shirley came down the stairs in fresh clothes, her hair already dried, make up in place.  
  
  
"Peace at last," she sighed happily, looking at her group, minus one, spread out in front of her in the living room.  
  
  
Laurie looked up from her book. "You look refreshed."  
  
  
"I feel it a million times over, believe me," Shirley smiled. "Has anyone looked in on Keith?"  
  
  
Laurie sat forward. "Not lately we haven't."  
  
  
A brief look of worry flashed across Shirley's face. "I'll see how he's coming along. She tried not to hurry too fast as she went through the kitchen out to the garage. Opening the door, she didn't even see him at first, then as she came further in, she was startled to see him sitting on the floor, his shoulders pressed back into the huge amplifier, his face white.  
  
  
She went to him, bending beside him. "Keith! Are you all right?"  
  
  
"I'm okay," he said quickly. "Just a little tired, that's all."  
  
  
She did a quick check, feeling his forehead and lifting his chin so she could look in his eyes.   
  
  
He tried to smile, but it didn't come off very easily. Shaking his head, he moved to get up. "This shot thing is a real bummer, you know? I should've had that connection fixed twenty minutes ago."  
  
  
She helped him up and he leaned back against the amp, trying to get his land legs.  
  
  
"Did you get it fixed?" Shirley held onto his arm.  
  
  
"Oh, yeah." He indicated the cord. "After forty-five minutes." He looked angry. "Life's gonna be just great at this rate. "  
  
  
"It will wear off sometime," Shirley watched as he pushed away from the machine, still a little shaky, but improving.  
  
  
"Yeah, if it doesn't kill me first," he said sarcastically, reaching down for his guitar. Running his hand through his hair, he tried to ignore her sad look. "You wanta call the kids? We need to work on the second number." He took his place on the stool.  
  
  
She came forward, kissing his temple. "Sure." Hesitantly, she moved out of the room as he flinched, his back to her.  
  
  
  
  
The morning of the show, Shirley did a final check on the equipment the kids loaded into the huge wildly painted bus that was the Family's quirky "limo." As was the ritual, everyone had some hand in loading, whether it was speakers, instruments or costumes. It made for a speedy departure, having the six of them involved. Sometimes, like now, Reuben helped making it even more efficient. The only thing different today was Keith's participation. Per Shirley's instructions, the others were not to let him lift anything heavier than his guitar, no matter how much he protested. And that wasn't much, considering how tired and achy he was. He tried not to let on, but he was feeling extraordinarily down and out this morning. So, he put on his brave face and joined in, all the while wanting to just lay down and die.  
  
  
Laurie entered the bus with the snare drum. "This is it," she announced, and Keith gratefully sank into a seat. It was a lot of work, getting ready for a gig, even if it was only 20 miles away in the next town.  
  
  
"All right," Shirley stepped up to the driver's seat. "We're heading out, so if you need to use the restroom or whatever, you'd better do it, now."  
  
  
Chris and Tracy exchanged glances, then both got up, taking off for the house as Shirley took her place behind the wheel. Then, Reuben followed them, almost sheepishly. The remaining Partridges couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
"Want me to drive, Mom?" Keith offered from a few rows behind her, hoping she wouldn't take him up on it.  
  
  
"No, honey, I can do it. You just sit back and relax. I can see you're bushed."  
  
  
He smiled, not arguing, as Laurie sat down across from him. "You…do have your medicine with you…?"  
  
  
Keith nodded. "It's back there in my duffel bag." He slid over against the window, bringing his feet up onto the seat and lying back, closing his eyes. The warmth of the sun was soothing and he almost started to doze. Just the dull ache in his back kept him from completely nodding off.  
  
  
Shirley watched him in the rearview mirror as she started the motor. Reuben and the kids came back out of the house and reboarded.   
  
  
Danny moved up behind where Reuben sat down. "You really should have thought of that before you left home," he murmured, his freckled chin on the back of the seat.  
  
  
"Be quiet or I'll tie you up on top of the bus."  
  
  
Danny sat back, satisfied with his barbs and watched as the bus pulled away from the house. "How far is San Robles?" he asked.  
  
  
Shirley hit the brakes. You'd better ask, she told herself. "About twenty miles, why?"  
  
  
Danny shrugged. "Just wondering."   
  
  
Laurie kicked his seat from behind as Shirley shook her head, continuing to maneuver the multi-colored monster down the street. She was becoming quite the expert at it, now, although she'd had to have Keith teach her how to drive a manual transmission. She had to admit that she wasn't the best student in the world, but he was very patient with her and she learned it in just a few days, mistakes and all. It had been his idea to paint the "Caution: Nervous Mother Driving" sign on the back of the bus, and she flashed back to those nerve-shattering lessons every time she saw it.  
  
  
All was extremely quiet - a little too quiet - behind her, and she checked the mirror. Each of her passengers were taking little peeks at Keith, watching him like hawks and she knew that if he saw them doing it, he would be very uncomfortable. So, she broke the silence.  
  
  
"Reuben, are we going to get a tour of the seaquarium?" she asked.  
  
"If you want one, sure, I think we can arrange that. Uh, by the way, the press will be there."  
  
  
"Great. Free publicity!" Danny said happily.  
  
  
"Well, I dunno. See, these are those same people who came around while Keith was…gone. And after we brought him home the first time, remember?"  
  
Shirley frowned. "You mean, all those reporters? But this is a local dedication."  
  
Reuben sat forward. "Yes, but Keith isn't just "local." He's practically a National Monument, for Heaven's sake."  
  
  
Laurie grinned, reaching over and nudging Keith's foot. "Right. I heard they were going to add his face to Mount Rushmore."  
  
  
Keith opened one eye, glaring in her direction as Reuben went on.  
  
"I just want you to be prepared," he said. "When I talked to Mike this morning, he said it was starting to look like a circus out there."  
  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be too bad. I mean, how many people were in the yard that day? Thirty, forty?" Shirley kept her eyes on the road.  
  
  
"Yeah, but it felt like hundreds. You didn't have to deal with them, Shirley. They're pretty pushy. Cameras and microphones, people talking all at once…it was scary." Reuben shuddered.  
  
  
"We can take them," Laurie said, unmoved by his dramatics. "We'll just send Danny out first."  
  
  
"Why me?" Danny sounded indignant whirling around to face her.  
  
  
"Reuben just said it was a circus. And you're head clown."  
  
  
"Ha, ha," Danny retorted.   
  
  
Reuben sighed. "I just hope we don't have trouble…" He looked over at Keith, shaking his head. "I knew that face would get me in hot water some day," he muttered, and Shirley giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
The main parking lot of the seaquarium was filled with cars and Shirley glanced nervously behind her at Reuben as she guided the bus into the smaller lot south of the buildings. "Full house today," she noted aloud.  
  
  
"Well, it was in the paper," Laurie said.  
  
  
"Not your appearance. It was too late to get it to the newspaper," Reuben sat up in his seat. "Those people all can't be coming for -"  
  
  
He was cut off by a cry from Shirley. "But they are! Look!"  
  
  
Everyone came out of their seats to look out the windshield. There had to be 3,000 people waiting behind only a four-foot fence, with at least 75 reporters, armed with their cameras in front of the fence. And they were all waiting to see them.  
  
  
"My gosh!" Laurie said, her blue eyes wide. "It's a mob!"  
  
  
"Yeah, and that fence isn't going to hold them back," Danny observed.  
  
  
Keith sank back down into his seat. They were there for him, that he knew. It was something he'd learn to accept. But this was a lot of people. And he wasn't feeling very well as it was.  
  
  
Seeing the bus come to a stop, the reporters began the attack, running for them. Then the crowd burst forward, knocking down the fence and pouring out right behind. Shirley looked at the manager in terror as the bus was surrounded.  
"What'll we do?"  
  
  
"Stay calm, and for heaven's sake, don't open the doors or windows. Security should be here soon to get us out."  
  
  
"Maybe we can sneak Keith out the emergency door in the back," Danny suggested.  
  
  
"But we'd have to move all the equipment," Shirley said. "Besides, we're surrounded on all sides. Reuben's right. We should just stay here until they send the cavalry."  
  
  
People were pounding on the bus and its doors, making them fear the glass would break. They heard their cries of, "Let's see Keith! Send Keith out! Come on out!" and it sent a chill down Laurie's spine. The bus was even beginning to rock, which terrified them all.  
  
  
Keith sat up, clutching the seat in front of him. "They're gonna kill us!"  
he cried, his eyes wide.  
  
  
Then, up towards the buildings, Reuben saw several uniformed guards, who were waving them forward. "Shirley, they want us up closer to the building."  
  
  
"But there are people in front of the bus!" she exclaimed, clutching the wheel. "I'll hurt someone!"  
  
  
"No you won't, not if you go slowly," Reuben told her.  
  
  
"Want me to do it, Mom?" Keith sat forward. Anything to get out of this.  
  
  
"No!" Reuben almost snapped at him. "You stay hidden. If they see you, they will go nuts!"  
  
  
Nodding, Keith huddled back down in the seat, trying his best to just disappear. This was incredible, he thought, but flattering. Euphoric, almost; but frightening.  
  
  
Shirley put the bus in gear and began inching it forward as Reuben stood behind her, waving the people aside. It was working, but it was slow and tedious. Shirley felt her heart pounding as she nudged the bus along. Unfortunately, the people stayed with it, still hitting and shouting, but at least she could see salvation coming closer and closer.  
  
  
She got to within thirty feet of the building and the guards began pushing their way toward them. They made a semi-circle in front of the doors and Reuben looked back at Keith. "Okay, Keith, you go with the guards. They'll protect you. The rest of us can make it in behind you."  
  
  
"You think so, huh?" Danny stared down at the crowd underneath his window. It was mostly a sea of teenage girls, and they were screaming and crying. The whole thing gave Danny the willies.  
  
  
Keith got up, moving tenuously toward the front. Stopping, he looked back at his family, who was watching him solemnly. "Okay," he swallowed. "Here goes."  
  
  
"Good luck, honey," Shirley touched his hand. Then she closed her eyes and opened the door.  
  
A loud scream came from the crowd and they seemed to surge forward as Keith stepped down, afraid to even look. One of the guards took his arm. "Hope you're a track star, buddy," he said, and the circle of uniforms closed in around him.  
  
  
The screaming and pushing got worse as Keith was hustled toward the building. The guards had their hands full fending off the hands that reached in between them, trying to get a piece of Keith Partridge, but they got him to the door, yanking it open and pushing him inside, one of the men going with him.  
  
  
Hurting, now, Keith stopped, swallowing and looking anxiously behind him.   
  
  
"You okay, kid? They didn't get you, did they?" the guard asked, taking his elbow.  
  
  
Keith shook his head, looking down for a quick inspection. Nothing was out of the ordinary; his clothes weren't even torn. But, boy, oh, boy was he hurting. He hoped Laurie would remember to get the duffel bag.  
  
  
"The dressing room's right back here." The man was pulling him now, and Keith followed only because he had to.   
  
  
He was shown a room around a corner about a mile away and he stumbled to the chairs there in front of the mirror. Wearily, he fell into one of them, feeling his back with one hand. Staring at his reflection, he was surprised to see how drawn and pale he really was. His hand instinctively went to his face and he stared at every little line in it. Suddenly he didn't look seventeen any more.  
  
  
The door opened and the rest came in, all talking about the crowd's fervor and Keith glanced up, looking Laurie's way. She was empty-handed, and his heart sank. Dummy, he scolded himself. You should have grabbed it yourself.  
  
  
"Wow, that was amazing!" Danny crowed. "Those girls meant business!"  
  
  
"Yes, but you notice that once Keith got inside, most of them backed off," Laurie flopped into the chair next to her big brother.  
  
  
"It was still…I dunno…thrilling," Danny put his hands on Keith's shoulders. "Didn't you think so, Keith?"  
  
  
"Oh, sure, thrilling. All I saw were uniforms and hands." Keith answered, shifting in the chair.  
  
  
Shirley squeezed his wrist. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"  
  
  
"Yeah, except for one minor little thing. My painkillers are still on the bus," he frowned, balling up his fist and pressing hard into his back. It was aching more and more every minute.  
  
  
"Oh, no!" Shirley moaned, looking at Reuben. "How are we going to get them?"  
  
  
"Not to mention the rest of the equipment. We can't exactly do a show without instruments," Danny added.  
  
  
"They're taking the bus around to the backstage area, where they'll unload everything. I'll go see if I can get your pills, Keith. Where would they be?" Reuben asked.  
  
  
Fighting the urge to cry out, Keith looked up. "Blue duffel bag."  
  
  
"Okay. Hang in there," Reuben told him, going out the door.   
  
  
Danny began to rub Keith's back as Keith sat forward, letting him go for it. Laurie reached over, her palm crossing Keith's knee.   
  
  
"Pretty bad, huh?" she asked softly.  
  
  
His eyes closed tightly, Keith nodded, blowing out his breath in pain as Danny kept rubbing with both hands.  
  
  
Laurie and Shirley exchanged glum looks. Shirley looked at the others. They were staring at Keith worriedly. "Why don't you kids go help Reuben? We need to get the costumes in, and Laurie's and my make-up bags." Putting her hand on Danny's head, she smiled down at him. "You, too, Danny."  
  
  
Danny nodded, motioning to Chris and Tracy. They stepped into the hallway, and Shirley called after them: "Don't get lost!"  
  
  
They called out something that sounded like, "We won't," and all was quiet. Shirley began rubbing Keith's back, bending down to look at his face. "Is this helping any?"  
  
  
"Uh huh," he affirmed softly, both hands gripping the chair arms.   
  
  
There was a knock on the door and Laurie got up to answer it. A tall, young man stood in the hallway, a microphone in his hand. Another man stood behind him with a large, handheld video camera and Laurie glanced back at Shirley, trying to keep the door closed.  
  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, trying to be polite.  
  
  
"Jim Anderson, from Channel 3 News. I was wondering if I could get an interview with Keith."  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Laurie shook her head. "Keith is…indisposed at the moment."  
  
  
"Then how about your mother? Or you?" he persisted.  
  
  
Shirley left Keith's side to join her daughter at the door. "Laurie, who is it?" she asked.  
  
  
"Jim Anderson, Channel 3 news," the man repeated, trying to look beyond them into the room.  
  
  
Shirley wished Reuben were there. He was better at handling these situations.   
  
  
"He wants to interview Keith," Laurie told her. "But I told him he's indisposed."  
  
  
"She's absolutely right. We're getting ready to go onstage, and -"  
  
  
"He isn't even here, is he?" the reporter cut her off. Maybe they would be caught off guard and he could force his way in, he thought.  
  
  
"Of course he is. You saw the crowd when he got off the bus." Shirley frowned.  
  
  
"Yeah, sure. You celebrities are all the same. You try to throw us off track, use decoys…I know your game."  
  
  
Shirley bristled at his insinuation. "Look, if you really want an interview, I suggest you try and arrange it with our manager. If you can find him!" she was about to slam the door in his face when she heard Reuben's voice.  
  
  
"Shirley? What's going on?" he and the three kids came up behind the reporter. The boys had various garment bags with them and Tracy lugged the make-up cases.  
  
  
"This…man wants an interview with Keith." Shirley was still burning.  
  
Reuben shook his head. "Impossible."  
  
  
Jim smiled. "I thought so."  
  
  
"He doesn't believe Keith is here," Laurie said disapprovingly.  
  
  
"Well, he's right, isn't he?" Reuben shrugged.  
  
  
The reporter looked surprised, and Reuben continued.  
  
  
"You see, Keith is already being interviewed, by the local newspaper. Sorry, pal, but you just didn't get here fast enough." He pushed the kids in past Laurie and Shirley, then made his way in himself, the blue duffel bag dangling from his hand.  
  
  
"Could I arrange one?" the journalist knew when he was licked.   
  
  
"Sure. How about next year?" Reuben asked.  
  
  
"But it'll be old news by then."  
  
  
"Aw," Reuben faked sympathy. "Better luck, next time." And with that, he shut the door and locked it.  
  
  
"Reuben, that was brilliant!" Laurie praised him. "He was determined to get in here!"  
  
  
"It was nothing," Reuben smiled, putting Keith's bag on the dressing table. "Sorry I took so long, kid."  
  
  
"Thanks." Keith grabbed it, fishing hurriedly through it and bringing out a large vial of pills. Shaking one into his hand, he downed it without water as Laurie watched with concern, her hands gently rubbing his back as her mother and Danny had done.  
  
  
Shirley took the costumes and hung them up. "How long before we go on?" she asked, unzipping the bags.  
  
  
Looking at his watch, the manager said, "About an hour. I hope that pill kicks in by then. You can't even straighten up," he said to Keith.  
  
  
"Tell me about it," Keith muttered.  
  
  
"I'll make sure they have a stool for you to sit down on."  
  
  
Shirley cringed. "Oh, Reuben, not a stool. That will bother his back. Can't you get something lower? Or something with a back on it?"  
  
  
"I could sit on the edge of the stage. Provided there's a few feet between me and the audience," Keith said, still wincing with pain.  
  
  
"Yeah, I think there's about six feet of leeway there. Besides, the stage is pretty high, and there's no way they can get to you."  
  
  
"Don't underestimate them," Laurie piped up. "They were pretty excited."  
  
  
"We can have the security guards stand in front of the stage just in case," Reuben squeezed Keith's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be just fine."  
  
  
"I still can't believe it," Danny said, awestruck.  
  
  
"What?" Keith glanced at him.  
  
  
"My brother's a superstar! And I did it."  
  
  
"How did you do it?" Laurie scoffed.  
  
  
Danny's chest puffed out. "I let him get kidnapped!" he said proudly.  
  
The family and Reuben reacted as Keith looked incredulous.  
  
  
"It's a good thing I can't move right now, or you'd be dog food!" Keith hissed between his teeth.  
  
  
Shirley and the others laughed as Danny kept preening.  
  
  
  
Backstage was bustling, but no more so than usual. The instruments had already been set up, the sound had been checked with the curtain still down and the Partridges took their places one by one. Chris climbed onto his drum set, which sat about three feet above the others. A stagehand helped Tracy up onto a large box, while Shirley sat down behind her piano to what was to be Keith's right and Laurie stood at the organ to his left. Keith, on the other hand, was busy trying to walk off the little bit of pain the pill hadn't taken care of yet. He paced back and forth behind them, but he wasn't out of Shirley's sight. She watched him sadly as he walked with one hand to his back, trying to get his muscles to loosen up. Reuben stayed back there with him, watching with growing concern as Keith passed him, his young face contorted in pain.  
  
  
"You're sure you don't want a stool, Keith?" the manager asked as Keith limped by for the third time.  
  
  
"No, I'll be okay, if I keep moving. If it gets too bad I'll just sit on the edge." Keith smiled tiredly. It was hard to see Reuben so concerned about him like this. "Besides, it's just one song. I think I can make it."  
  
  
Reuben nodded, unconvinced, as a man they'd been told was the emcee came up behind them.  
  
  
"Are you ready for your introduction?" he asked Keith.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Keith nodded. "Sure." He said it only half-heartedly.  
  
  
The emcee walked to the front of the stage and through the curtain.  
  
Reuben handed Keith his microphone, gripping his shoulder. "Go get 'em, tiger."  
  
Keith looked Shirley's way. Catching her eye, he smiled as confidently as he could and waited for his cue.  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the Partridge Family!"   
  
  
An ever-increasing scream rose from the audience as the curtain parted and the music started. The intro ended and Keith stepped into view, singing with all he had.  
  
  
The crowd became even more frenzied as he approached them, safe for the moment, five feet above and beyond their reach. Flashbulbs burst around him like fireworks and for a split second, Keith was blinded and dizzy, but he regained his senses and grinned down at them, his smooth voice floating out over their heads. If they heard it at all, that is, with all the pandemonium going on below him. It was enough to blow one's mind; all that adoration washing over him, lifting him up and making him forget his troubles, even if it was for only three and a half minutes.  
  
  
Then, about two minutes into it, Keith saw him. The short-cropped hair; the mustache. The hatred in his eyes. The kidnapper. He stood near the front, looking completely out of place among the crazed teenyboppers and just the sight of him made Keith's stomach churn.  
  
  
Shirley noticed Keith's demeanor change and, puzzled, she watched him as he slowly moved away from the stage's edge, the once enthusiastic smile fading with every step he took. It was so unlike Keith to show it onstage if he was sad, sick, or tired. He was the essence of showmanship once that curtain went up. Nothing mattered more than giving it his all, no matter how he was feeling.  
  
  
When he ended the song perhaps three beats too early, Shirley really became concerned. Was he in pain? He managed a bow, and that told her that wasn't the problem. As he turned toward her she saw terror in his eyes and he tried to hurry past her, but she reached out, grabbing his arm.  
  
  
"Keith, what's the matter?"  
  
  
Keith swallowed, his eyes wide, his face white. "Mom, he's here!"  
  
  
"Who's here?" Shirley put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.  
  
"What's going on?" The other kids and Reuben gathered around.  
  
  
"I'm trying to find that out. Keith, tell me! Who's here?"  
  
  
"Marty! The kidnapper!"   
  
  
The others exchanged shocked glances.  
  
  
"Are…are you sure? " Shirley asked.  
  
  
"I'd know that face anywhere," Keith hugged his arms, shivering. "He was right out front, looking at me…"  
  
  
"Where? Show me." Reuben pushed him forward.  
  
  
They went to the curtain and parted it about six inches. Keith's eyes scanned the crowd, but the search yielded nothing. "He's gone!" Keith almost moaned.  
  
  
"Maybe it was just someone who looked like him," Shirley offered.  
  
  
"Yeah," Danny interjected. "You are pretty doped up with that painkiller."  
  
  
Keith looked around him. "I know what I saw!" he snapped angrily. "He's on the loose, isn't he? And it's not exactly a secret that we're here." He swallowed hard. "He probably came to finish what he started." Looking at Shirley, he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "You believe me, don't you, Mom?"  
  
  
Still a tad unsure, Shirley didn't want to let him down. "Let's alert security, just in case." Shirley said to Reuben.  
  
  
"Okay. Come on, Keith."  
  
  
The two of them left and Laurie leaned back on the piano. "What do you think?"  
  
  
"I'm hoping Danny's right, but you never know," Shirley answered.  
  
  
"Well, if he is here, the security will catch him. He won't make it out of the place. Not unless he rides out with us on the bus," Danny joked.  
  
  
  
  
  
The second performance was much tenser, from all ends. As Keith sang, he searched the audience for Marty, but came up empty-handed. He was beginning to think -and hope - that he had been seeing things after all. It occupied his mind so much that he nearly forgot the words to the song, but made it through without too much trouble. He finished to more of the same acclamation as the crowd cheered wildly, and Keith waved his thanks as the curtain closed. He turned to find the stagehands already taking some of the equipment away and, impressed with their efficiency, handed his microphone to one of them as he joined his family in the wings.  
  
  
"Well, was he there again?" Danny prodded.  
  
  
"No. Maybe security got him. I hope," Keith answered, leading them back to the dressing room. He wanted out of the costume, out of the building, and out of the city.  
  
  
Reuben was waiting for them. "How'd it go? Any sign of the guy?"  
  
  
"No. I was hoping they caught him." Keith undid the cuffs on his shirt.  
  
  
"I have no idea." Reuben said. "I'll check, though, and let you all get dressed."  
  
  
Shirley, Laurie and Tracy filed into the next room as Danny, Chris and Keith stayed put, each having their own little cubicle in which to change clothes. The two youngest finished first and, as was their custom, began to roughhouse, playing tag around the chairs. Keith would usually holler at them to knock it off, but it didn't come this time. In fact, Keith wasn't even coming out, yet. They knew just how long it took for him to get dressed, plus "fifteen minutes on his hair," Danny always kidded, but he seemed to take too long this time.   
  
  
"Keith?" Danny popped a fist on the cubicle door.  
  
The door finally opened and Keith stepped out - or dragged out - looking quite haggard. His open shirt hadn't been tucked in and he eased into a chair at the mirror. It looked as if he'd been interrupted from a long and peaceful sleep.  
  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked.  
  
  
"Sure. A little tired, is all." Keith answered, his fingers fumbling for the buttons on his shirt.  
  
  
The girls entered from the next room. Seeing Keith's condition, Shirley took his head in her hands. "Reuben wants us to meet with the director of the seaquarium. You, my dear, will wait for us in the bus."  
  
  
He smiled up at her. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
  
She kissed his cheek. "Want me to get a security guard to take you there?"  
  
  
"No," he sighed. "I think I can make it."  
  
  
"We won't be too long." Shirley promised, hustling the others out of the room.  
  
  
Keith waited a few minutes to regain his strength, then pushed himself up, tucked in his shirt and grabbed his duffel bag, heading for the bus.  
  
  
The psychedelic monster was still backed into the stage, and it looked as if everything was already loaded. Keith was grateful for that. He couldn't lift so much as Tracy's tambourine right now. A few of the stagehands were still mulling around, and one of them called to him as he headed for the stairs that lead to the bus' doors.   
  
"Hey, man, great show! You sure know how to wow the chicks!"  
  
"Thanks," Keith grinned wearily, finding himself at the bus steps. It seemed a long way up, although it was only three steps, and Keith pulled himself inside, his body feeling heavier and heavier. He made it about halfway back and tossed the duffel bag down, nearly falling into a seat. Aching, now, he slumped down in the seat, pushing his head into the back of it. Exhausted, he closed his eyes.  
  
  
Then, something cold and metal pressed against his throat, and his eyes flew open.  
  
  
"Don't move, pretty boy." Marty's voice came from behind him.  
  
Somehow, Keith wasn't surprised. Terrified, but not surprised. He didn't even dare swallow, for fear of his Adam's apple scraping the knife blade, as it stayed parallel to his skin.  
  
  
"Miss me?" It was another evil hiss.   
  
  
Keith didn't answer; he just began to pray silently.  
  
  
Marty grabbed Keith's hair, pulling his head back. "Okay, get in the back of the bus."  
  
  
"My family will be here in a minute." Keith tried to keep his voice steady.  
  
  
"Good. I love crowds. Now, move." Marty yanked him into the aisle.  
  
  
"What do you want from us? From me?" Keith wanted to know as he was shoved forward.  
  
  
"My million bucks." Marty's answer was accompanied by another hard push on Keith's back.  
  
  
Keith stumbled to the last seat. Looking down, he saw an open doctor's bag, and right on top was a syringe. He backed up against the equipment piled behind him, numb with fear. Shaking his head, he pleaded with his captor. "No! Please…I can't take any more of that!"  
  
  
Marty reached down, picking up the needle in one hand while flashing the knife in the other. "Don't like this, huh? Well, I don't like being stiffed."  
  
  
Unfortunately, Marty outweighed Keith by at least 75 pounds. He pushed him face first into the metal amplifier, twisted Keith's arm behind his back and jabbed the needle into it.  
  
  
Clutching his arm, Keith sank to the floor, as there was a commotion in the front of the bus.   
  
  
The Partridges and Reuben were returning from their excursion, Danny leading the way. The scene in front of him took a second to make sense, and he sprang forward. "Hey!" he yelled as everyone reacted to what they saw.  
  
  
Marty pulled Keith to his knees by his collar, waving the knife. "Back off, or I kill him right here!"  
  
  
Laurie turned to run, but Marty shouted. "Don't try it, honey, unless you want your brother dead on the floor, do you hear me? Now, everybody take a seat!"  
  
  
Stunned, everyone just stared at them, and Marty barked again. "Do it!"  
  
  
Slowly, they sat down, no one daring to take their eyes off either Marty or Keith. Laurie was weeping, Shirley was shaking, and the three youngest were terrified out of their minds. Only Reuben seemed calm, a trait that Shirley found bewildering, but comforting.  
  
  
Marty yanked Keith all the way up, gripping his upper arm and moving down the aisle with him.   
  
  
"Whatever it is you have planned, it won't work. Security's already been alerted," Reuben said.  
  
  
"Really? Well, then I guess you'll all just have to come with me." Marty shoved Keith into a seat near the front. "Or, should I say, I'll have to go with you." He sat next to Keith, who was now sweating profusely, feeling the effects of the injections, both old and new.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Shirley asked.  
  
  
"We're gonna drive out of here, right past everybody and you are gonna do everything I tell you to, or pretty boy here gets another shot."  
  
  
"You're crazy," Danny cried from the seat behind them.   
  
  
"Maybe, but right now, I'm in control. Now, who's gonna get this thing out of here?"  
  
  
Shirley and Reuben looked at one another. Seeing that she really wasn't capable of doing much of anything at the moment, Reuben nodded. "I'll drive."  
  
  
"Great." Marty nodded his head sharply. "Behind the wheel, then, now! The rest of you stay put!"  
  
  
Reuben got up and took his place, checking Marty out in the rearview mirror. The knife was still in his hand as he got up, standing behind Reuben.  
  
  
"No funny business, buddy. I wanna see both your hands on the wheel at all times." He sat down behind him, the knife in full view.  
  
  
Reuben started the motor and eased it into gear. The bus lurched forward, grinding, and they started out of the parking lot.  
  
Keith moaned, coughing, and Danny reached over the seat, taking his brother's shoulder.  
  
  
"How is he, Danny?" Shirley asked.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," Ready to cry, Danny swiped at his nose with his free hand. "But he doesn't look good."  
  
  
Shirley went to move to Keith's side, but Marty held up the knife. "I said, stay put!"  
  
  
Her face burned with anger. "Look, I don't know what you want, nor do I care. He's my son, and he needs me."  
  
  
After thinking it over, he waved the knife. "Go ahead, but no funny business."  
  
  
Shirley got up, going to Keith, who was breathing hard and extremely pale. "Keith? Are you in pain? Where's your bag?"  
  
  
Keith moved his hand as if it weighed fifty pounds. "Back…back there."  
  
  
He winced, trying to sit up. With Danny's help, they got him upright, and the youngster handed Shirley a handkerchief.  
  
  
"Danny, do you see the duffel bag?" Shirley asked, dabbing at Keith's face with the cloth.  
  
  
Scared to even leave his seat, Danny looked around. "No." He whispered, "Want me to look?"  
  
  
Shirley glanced at Marty, who was glaring them down. "No, you'd better not."  
  
  
Reuben slowed the bus at a crossroad, having made it out of the parking lot. "Which way?"  
  
  
"Left, left," Marty ordered. "And keep going straight until I tell you to turn." He got up, going to Shirley, Keith and Danny. "Okay, what's going on back here?"  
  
  
"Keith's painkillers are in a blue duffel bag, and we were just wondering where it was." Shirley explained. "Can my son look for it, please?"  
  
  
"No!" Marty snapped, the knife glinting in his hand.  
  
  
"But he's in pain, thanks to those shots you gave him!" Laurie lashed out.  
  
  
He turned, glaring at her. "Isn't that too bad? Now, everybody separate, so you don't start planning something! You, too, Mom. Move!"  
  
  
Sighing, Danny got up, going farther back. Laurie moved back a couple of seats, and Chris and Tracy split up, one on each side of the bus. With a longing look at Keith, Shirley took a seat just diagonally from him. At least she could still keep an eye on him.  
  
  
"That's better." He turned to Reuben. "Go south at this stoplight."  
  
  
Reuben looked into the mirror above him. "But that leads to the desert."  
  
  
"That's right," Marty said as everyone exchanged nervous glances. He smiled. "Oh, don't worry, I'm gonna drop a couple of people off before we get there. There's about three people too many here, and I can only watch a few of you at a time."  
  
  
Shirley sat forward. "And what happens then?"  
  
  
Marty shrugged. "I haven't decided."  
  
  
"Well, how do you expect to get your money, out there in the desert?" Laurie asked.   
  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we have it on us," Danny said, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
"I'll worry about that, okay?" Marty snapped. "Everybody just shut up!"  
  
  
"Not real polite, is he?" Danny muttered, sitting back in his seat and folding his arms. He looked over at the empty seat across the aisle and, seeing the duffel bag there, he sat back up. Chris was in the seat just in front of the bag, and Danny slowly reached over, watching Marty closely as he did so. His fingers finally touched it and he ever-so-slowly pulled it toward him. "Psst!" he hissed at his little brother.  
  
  
Chris turned as Danny let the bag drop to the floor almost in the aisle.  
  
  
"Pass it up," Danny whispered, nodding toward it. "But be careful."  
  
  
Chris nodded, slowly reaching a hand back until he had the bag in reach, then he tugged on it, pulling it up onto his lap.   
Marty turned toward them and both boys froze, trying to look innocent, but the kidnapper wasn't fooled.  
  
  
"What're you doing?" he demanded, walking toward them.   
  
  
Danny closed his eyes, cringing, as Chris swallowed up at the man soon towering over him.  
  
  
Marty grabbed the bag. "What's in here?"  
  
  
"I told you, Keith's painkillers!" Shirley was on the edge of her seat, now.  
  
  
Ignoring her, Marty unzipped the bag, looking inside. He brought out the pill bottle, looking at it as the Partridges watched anxiously.  
  
  
"Please, we need to give him one," Laurie pleaded.  
  
  
Then he laughed, shaking his head and slipping the bottle in his pocket. "We'll just see how everybody behaves, then maybe. Maybe." He threw the bag down as Keith moved in pain.  
  
  
Marty walked back toward the front of the bus. "Okay, Mr. Manager, this is where you and the two little brats get off. Pull over."   
  
  
"Where are we?" Reuben guided the bus to a curb. The intersection was void of traffic, people; not even a dog was in sight.  
  
  
"That's your problem," Marty looked at Chris and Tracy. "Come on, kids. You're going with the big guy."  
  
  
"No!" Shirley cried. "How can you just dump my babies in a strange town?!" She grabbed Tracy, pulling her to her.  
  
  
"It's either that, or they get shots, too. Your choice, lady." Marty's face was like stone.  
  
  
"I'll watch them, Shirley," Reuben said resignedly, putting the bus in park.  
  
  
"That's the spirit. Now, hand me your wallet." Marty poked the knife at him.  
  
  
"You're robbing me, too?" Reuben was incredulous. "How am I supposed to get these kids to a safe place?" He reached in his back pocket.  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll leave you something." Marty snatched the wallet, taking out the wad of cash, flipping through it and pocketing most of it. Stuffing a couple of bills back in, he shoved the wallet back at Reuben. "Have fun."  
  
  
"Come on, kids," Reuben motioned them forward.   
  
  
Tearfully, Shirley managed to give them each a hug and kiss as they passed her. Tracy looked back, starting to cry.  
  
  
"Mommy…"  
  
  
"Come on, Trace. Mr. Kincaid and I will take care of you," Chris took her hand. They moved past Marty as if they were walking the last mile, and Shirley couldn't help but cry as Reuben followed them, stepping down.  
  
  
"Okay, Mom. You're the driver, now," Marty flashed the knife at her. "Come on, we don't have all day!"  
  
  
Wiping her eyes, Shirley took her place behind the wheel, staring down at the threesome standing there so forlornly on the sidewalk. Marty reached over, closing the doors with the lever, the knife blade just inches from her.   
  
"Drive!" he ordered, and almost angrily, she threw the bus into gear, pulling back out into the street.  
  
Continued... 


	6. The Keith Caper (Part 6)

The Keith Caper (Part 6)  
  
There was nothing but desert all around them, and Shirley was becoming more and more distressed the farther into it they went. The long ranges of low hills covered with dirty sage, greasewood and thorny cacti ever recurring, grew into a monotonous and weary picture, and the ride thus far had been pretty uneventful; Keith was dozing now, out of pain for the moment, and Danny and Laurie just stared out the windows at the barren land, probably thinking the same thing she was. Were they all going to live through this?  
  
  
Then, the inevitable happened. The bus ran out of gas. Right there, in the middle of the cacti, the sagebrush, the sand. Sputtering, it slowed and rolled to a heavy stop near a huge cactus plant.  
  
  
"Oh, no!" Shirley cried. She hadn't been keeping an eye on the gas gage, but there it was, in front of her, "E" for empty. Zilch. Kaput. Nada. Nothing.  
Well, she thought, Marty probably wouldn't have let her stop to fill up, anyway.  
  
  
"What is it, Mom?" Laurie called.  
  
  
"We're out of gas…"  
  
  
"In the middle of nowhere?" Danny wailed. Looking at their captor, he said angrily, "Okay, now what? We're stranded!"  
  
  
Marty looked worried for a moment, then went to Shirley, pulling her out of the seat and sitting down. "Is this a joke?" he snarled, pumping the gas pedal and trying the ignition. It coughed, but wouldn't turn over, and he turned to them. "Okay, nobody panic."  
  
  
"That's a good one," Danny smirked. "He's holding us hostage and we're not supposed to panic. Well, here's some news for you. It's too late for that!" He shouted.  
  
"Shut up! Let me think!" Still gripping the knife, Marty began to pace the aisle.  
  
  
Keith stirred, painfully pulling himself up to a sit, or something close to it, anyway. "What's going on?" he murmured, blinking the sleep from his eyes.  
  
  
"We're out of gas," Laurie answered.  
  
  
He grunted, looking around him as Shirley sat back down in the driver's seat. "How are you feeling, now, honey?"  
  
  
"Not…so good." He looked a sickly green shade. Pushing himself up, he put a hand on his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" He stumbled forward as Shirley pulled the doors open. She followed him outside, ignoring Marty's orders to stay inside, and found Keith on his knees in front of the bus, retching violently.   
  
  
She went to him, putting her hands on his back as he choked, heaving over and over until there was nothing more to come. She rubbed his back when he was finished, and he whimpered, still hunched over.   
  
  
He stayed there, his arms around his stomach, rocking back and forth as Shirley knelt beside him, her hands never leaving his back. "Can you make it back in the bus?" she asked, her heart racing.  
  
  
He shook his head, moaning softly.  
  
  
Laurie hurried down the stairs. "Is he okay?"  
  
  
Shirley looked up at her, shaking her head. "He's really hurting."  
  
  
Marty stood at the top of the stairs, watching. Laurie whirled on him, her pretty features red with anger. "He needs a pill! Can't you see he's in pain?"  
  
  
As if to accentuate her words, Keith cried out in agony, doubling over even further.   
  
  
Marty swallowed, and Shirley saw her opportunity. "You wanted to be a doctor, didn't you? You must have had some compassion once! Please, give me the bottle!" she implored.  
  
  
Laurie caught his eye and nodded, her own eyes wide.  
  
  
To their surprise, he relented. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and tossed Shirley the bottle.   
  
  
  
  
  
Night fell rather quickly, leaving the once scorching desert bitter cold. They couldn't turn on the bus' heater, because the engine had to be running for it to work, but Shirley remembered that there were some blankets stored in the back among the equipment. Marty must have been freezing, too, because he didn't deny their request to get them. So, Shirley, Laurie and Danny began to search for them while Keith slept, every available jacket and coat they had on hand over him, keeping him as warm as possible, even though he was already sweating.  
  
  
"Here they are!" Shirley pulled a trunk out from the bottom of the pile of speakers, amplifiers and instruments and opened it. Just the sight of the blankets inside warmed Laurie's shivering bones and the three of them eagerly pulled them out, passing them around. Throwing one over her shoulders, Laurie took two of them to Keith. She tucked them in around him as he slept, then leaned over, giving him a sisterly kiss on his wet forehead. He didn't move and she smiled sadly, settling down next to him and lying her head on his shoulder.   
  
  
Shirley and Danny snuggled together behind them, using four blankets themselves, while Marty huddled in the driver's seat with the two Shirley had given him. To her surprise, he'd even thanked her for them.  
  
  
The silence around them made it easy to drift off to sleep and everyone zoned out in no time at all.  
  
  
It must have been just around dawn when Keith, stirring beside her, awakened Laurie.  
  
  
He moaned, and Laurie sat up, still half asleep. "Keith?" she rubbed her eyes. Another moan, low and painful, and Laurie snapped fully awake, her hand on his arm. "Keith, what's the matter? What is it?" she whispered.  
  
  
"Hot," he mumbled, and she reached up, putting her hand on his forehead. It felt damp and warm to the touch and he started wriggling out of the coverings.  
  
  
"No, honey, you need to keep warm," she admonished, trying to keep them over him.  
  
  
He stopped fighting, and Laurie massaged his arm. "Come on, now, go back to sleep."  
  
  
She heard him take a deep breath and blow it back out; a sure sign that pain was coming on, and she tried to see his face in the darkness. Then she felt him tense beside her and he verbalized the pain. "Oh, Laurie…"  
"Oh, Keith," she replied mournfully. Swallowing, she reached for him and he fell into her, clutching her. She pulled him as close as she could as he groaned again, his head under her chin. She began to cry.  
  
  
  
  
She awoke hours later to the welcoming warmth of the sun, finding Keith on his side now, his head in her lap, and she smiled, looking down at his peaceful form. Lovingly, she stroked his hair. He really was her best friend, no matter how much they kidded with each other. Sometimes she even felt a little guilty about some of the things she would say to him, but then again, he got some zingers in himself. It was all in fun, though, and she just wouldn't know what to do if suddenly she didn't have him anymore. The thought made her heart ache and when she realized the predicament they were in, suddenly she was very, very scared.  
  
  
Stifling a sob, she kept petting his head, letting the tears fall into his hair, working them into the strands with her fingers. "Oh, Keith, if we ever get out of this, I will never, ever say one cross word to you, ever again," she whispered.  
  
  
After a few minutes, he moved, coughing, and he lifted his head from her lap. She waited until he was fully awake and cognizant before she helped him sit all the way up. He still looked exhausted, but at least his color was back.  
  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked as he rubbed his neck, obviously stiff.  
  
  
"So, so," he murmured. "What time is it?"  
  
  
She checked her watch. "Eight o'clock."  
  
  
"Mmm," he said absently, his hand still on his neck.   
  
  
She reached over, massaging his shoulders, and he let her have at it. "How's that?" she asked.  
  
  
He shook his head. "I think I'd better go walk this off before it gets worse," he pushed himself up.   
  
  
She let him by, then got up, following him to the front of the bus. Marty snored in the driver's seat, but Keith didn't care if he was there or not. He had to get out of there. He quietly opened the doors and stepped down into the warm desert sand. He stood there blinking in the bright light, both hands to his back as Laurie came up beside him.  
  
  
"Gosh, Keith, aren't there snakes and scorpions out here?" She looked warily around.  
  
  
He arched his back, stretching the muscles that had been dormant for so long. "Probably, but they won't bother us if we don't bother them."  
  
  
He moved off rather tentatively, and she slipped her arm through his, just to steady him as they walked away from the bus.  
  
  
"It sure is peaceful, anyway." Laurie breathed in the fresh air.  
  
  
"Sure is," he agreed. The limp he started with was slowly disappearing as he walked.  
  
  
"Keith?" Laurie said after a second.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to us? We have no food, no water…"  
  
  
He was silent, looking down at the ground, his expression unemotional. When he looked up, she saw a far away look in his dark eyes. "I don't know, Laurie, I just don't know."  
  
  
Somehow, it comforted her to know that he was scared, too, and she put her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk in silence.  
  
  
Finally, Keith spoke. "Let me sit down a sec, okay?"  
  
  
She let him go as he eased down onto a large boulder. The bus sat behind them a good distance, and Laurie was impressed they'd made it that far.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," he assured her. He was tired, that was obvious.   
  
  
She took a seat next to him on the rock, feeling the sun beating down on her. It was at least 80 degrees, now, and it wasn't even 8:30.   
  
  
They heard a bird cry, and Laurie looked up. A large vulture was circling them and the sight, though beautiful in its own way, made her stomach knot. Indicating the bird, Laurie swallowed. "I…think we'd best keep moving."  
  
  
He leaned back on the rock, watching the bird as it made the most perfect circles in the sky above them, calling out to its friends, waiting for Keith and Laurie to wither and die there in the hot sun. "Sorry, pal. Another time, maybe," Keith called out.  
  
  
Fascinated, they both watched as the bird was joined by two others, anticipating dinner sometime soon.  
  
  
It was growing hotter, now, and Keith wiped his forehead with his sleeve. The sizzling sun was making him nauseous and he reached for Laurie's arm. "I think we'd better go back," he muttered.  
  
  
"Okay." She helped him up, taking another look at the buzzards overhead. Another five minutes and they'd be able to feast on at least one Partridge, she thought. She crinkled her nose at them in defiance.  
  
  
About forty feet from the bus, Keith stopped again, unable to go any further. Pain was coming on, and Laurie saw his features twist. She gripped his arm, trying to keep him upright.  
  
  
"I've gotta sit down," he gulped.  
  
  
He dropped down in the sand, drawing his knees up and taking some very shaky breaths. Laurie stroked his hair. It was already hot from the unrelenting sun.   
  
  
Shirley and Danny appeared on the bus steps, and they hurriedly stepped down. "Keith, are you all right?" Shirley asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," he puffed. He put his head down on his arms, trying to hide the pain that he knew was evident on his face.   
  
  
They watched solemnly as he choked, his shoulders sagging in defeat, and when he looked back up, he was extremely pale.  
  
  
"You okay?" Danny queried.  
  
  
He nodded, making the move to get up.  
  
  
Shirley and Danny each took and arm, helping him to his feet just as Marty came out of the bus in a rush, red with anger, his knife in his hand.  
  
  
"Where is it!" he yelled.  
  
  
The Partridges looked surprised. "Where's what?" Shirley still had hold of Keith's arm.  
  
  
"My bag! It's missing!" Marty was getting angrier by the second.  
  
  
"What bag?" Laurie exchanged puzzled looks with her mother.  
  
  
"The black bag that was in the back," Marty looked at Danny.  
  
  
"The one with the syringes?" Danny looked right back at him.  
  
  
"You took it!" Marty snarled.  
  
  
Danny shook his head. "What would I do with it? "  
  
  
Suddenly, noise rose over the desert: Sirens, shrill and penetrating, and another familiar sound. Everyone looked up to see a helicopter flying just over the horizon and it was leading a line of police cars straight for them. It was just like the cavalry coming to the rescue in an old Hollywood Western.  
  
  
Panicking, Marty reached out, grabbing Danny unawares. The boy yelled in fear and surprise as Marty pulled him away from the others, the knife at his throat.  
  
  
The women cried out in horror as Keith broke away from his mother's grip. "No!" he cried, bolting forward. He hit Marty in the midriff with a tackle that would have made Knute Rockne proud.  
  
  
The three of them went down with a thud, Danny rolling to the left and out of the melee. Keith came up on top, his knee in Marty's back. "Get me something to tie his hands!" He shouted, almost struggling for breath. Somehow, Marty still had the knife in his right hand, but now both were under Keith's foot until Danny got up, kicking the weapon out of the kidnappers' reach. Then he defiantly sat down on Marty's legs, helping Keith hold him down.  
  
  
Laurie leaped into the bus as Shirley ran to her sons, making sure there were no obvious injuries as the sirens' wails got closer.  
  
  
The noise was at earsplitting level when Laurie returned with an electrical cord. Keith took it from her and bound Marty's hands behind him as if he'd just roped a steer. Then Keith stood up with the girls' help, breathless, while Danny was content to just stay put.   
  
  
"Keith, you could have been killed!" Shirley cried, pulling him to her.  
  
  
He sucked in his breath, looking rather drained. "I…don't think I should've done that," he said painfully as his mother grabbed one arm and Laurie the other. They propelled him to the bus' steps, where they sat him down just as the police cars made a dusty stop around them, sirens still blaring. The helicopter landed gracefully behind them, its job finished.   
  
  
Several policemen were soon upon them, weapons drawn, as Danny scrambled up, letting them take Marty into custody.   
  
  
"Shirley!"   
  
  
It was Reuben's voice and she and Laurie looked up to find him running toward them, his ever-present tie flying as he did so.  
  
  
"Oh, Reuben!" Shirley met him, going into his arms. "Where are Tracy and Chris?"  
  
  
"Don't worry, they're safe. How's Keith?"  
  
  
Shirley moved aside, indicating Keith there on the stairs, plainly exhausted.  
  
  
"An ambulance is on the way," Reuben told Shirley.  
  
  
"How did you find us, Mr. Kincaid?" Danny asked.  
  
  
"The helicopter spotted you. That bus isn't exactly camouflaged, you know."  
  
  
A familiar figure exited the chopper, coming towards them and Shirley and Laurie gasped. It was Jim Anderson, the reporter from Channel 3; the very one they'd been so crass with back at the Seauquarium.  
  
  
"You folks need some help?" He grinned widely.   
  
  
"Mr. Anderson!" Shirley looked stunned. "How did you -?"  
  
  
"I called them, Shirley, and they were gracious enough to volunteer the station's helicopter for the search," Reuben explained.  
  
  
"The things I don't do for an interview," the reporter smiled. After a pause, he said, "I trust I will get one, this time?"  
  
  
"I…think we can arrange that," Shirley laughed.   
  
  
"It will probably have to be from a hospital bed," Laurie nodded down at Keith. His eyes were closed and his head was against the bus' door. He looked all but melted in the scorching heat.  
  
  
"I have an idea. Why not have the helicopter take Keith to the hospital? They can get there in a matter of minutes, where an ambulance could take upwards of an hour," Jim said.  
  
  
"Oh, that would be wonderful." Shirley put her hand on Keith's head. "What do you say, honey?"  
  
  
He nodded, pushing himself up, and Reuben took his arm. "I'll go with you, kid. Can you walk okay?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Keith assured him.  
  
  
They started off slowly, Reuben's arm around his young charge.  
  
  
Danny suddenly brightened. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" To everyone's bewilderment, he took off around the back of the bus, returning seconds later with the black bag. It had sand on it, and Shirley looked at it curiously.  
  
  
"You did have it, then, Laurie grinned.  
  
  
"I buried it while everybody was asleep. I didn't want him hurting Keith anymore with it." Danny glanced at his brother.  
  
  
Laurie put her arm around the eleven-year-old. "You're a good kid, Danny Partridge."  
  
  
He grinned up at her, a little surprised at her affection. Then, turning, he called to Reuben and Keith, who were almost to the copter. "Wait! You're gonna need this!" He tore off after them.  
  
  
Shirley turned to the reporter. "Mr. Anderson," she started, but he held up a hand.  
  
  
"Call me, Jim, please."  
  
  
"Jim," she corrected herself. "I want to apologize for the way we treated you yesterday."  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Partridge."  
  
  
"Shirley," she amended.  
  
  
"Shirley," he smiled. "I understand. I wasn't very cordial myself, and I should apologize as well."  
  
  
"Friends?" Shirley put out her hand.  
  
  
"Absolutely. If you'll do me a favor." He shook her hand.  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
  
" I'd like you and your family to sing at my daughter's birthday party. She's a huge fan, as am I."  
  
  
"And, when would this be?" Laurie looked wary.  
  
  
"Oh, not until summer."  
  
  
"I hope Keith will be over this by then," Shirley looked worried.  
  
  
"At least we have the syringe now," Laurie added hopefully.  
  
  
They watched as Reuben helped Keith into the helicopter, then climbed in after him. Danny stood on the ground for a moment, then scrambled up to join his brother and Reuben. He waved excitedly to Shirley and Laurie then the door closed and the blades began to rotate.  
  
  
Laurie looked at Shirley. "Those rats, leaving us here like that."  
  
  
"Really! I suppose they expect us to walk."  
"I have some connections," Jim smiled. "Maybe I can talk the police into letting us go with them. And perhaps I can conduct an informal interview on the way…"  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You know us 'celebrities,'" she teased, giggling as his face went beet red and she touched his arm. "Mr. Anderson, you can interview your heart out!"   
  
  
He grinned.  
  
Continued... 


	7. The Keith Caper (Part 7)

The Keith Caper (Part 7)  
  
Once again, the Partridges and Reuben gathered in the ICU, this time with more hope for Keith's recovery. While Keith lay in a room down the hall, Dr. Lewis briefed the others, and his words were making Shirley nervous.  
  
  
"We've sent the syringe to the lab for analysis," he was saying. "We won't know the results for some time. Now, Keith is in quite a bit of pain at this point, and unfortunately, we cannot give him anything for it. We don't want anything interfering with the antidote, once we get a fix on just what chemicals he was given. He's going to have a rough ride ahead. I just wanted to warn you before you go in there and see him."   
  
  
Shirley clutched Laurie's hand as the message sank in. "You can't give him anything? Not even an aspirin?"  
  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not."  
  
  
"Poor kid," Reuben said softly.  
  
  
"I must say, your son is a trooper, Mrs. Partridge. He's handling the whole thing extremely well. He hasn't given my nurses an ounce of trouble."  
  
  
"I've seen your nurses," Laurie smiled. "And believe me, it's not that he's a trooper. My brother is drowning in hormones."  
  
  
Dr. Lewis laughed. "I see. Well, then he's a good actor. I should warn you, however, that the bravado is wearing thin. He's beginning to look as sick as he feels." He hesitated. "Are you all ready to see him?"  
  
  
Shirley bolstered herself up. "Yes."  
  
  
They followed him down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young brunette nurse was blocking their view of Keith when they came into the room, and when the nurse moved aside, Shirley let out a motherly moan. He was sitting up in the bed, soaked with sweat, his skin so clammy and white he was nearly transparent. His hair was clinging to his head and around his face, and his breathing was at least twice as fast and hard as it should be. The whole thing reminded her of someone in a long, hard labor, only there would be no birth to end this. For all they knew, his pain wasn't ever going to end.  
  
  
Reuben put his hand on her shoulder as Shirley stepped forward, trying not to look as horrified as she was. "Hi, honey."  
  
  
He looked up at her, his brown eyes sunken and rimmed in gray. He forced a tiny smile. "Mom." It came out in a rush of breath.  
  
  
She grabbed his hand, kissing it as the nurse handed her a damp cloth.  
  
  
"You'll need to keep his face cool," she indicated a large bowl of water on the table nearby.  
  
  
"Thank you," Shirley was numb. Was this really her son, the once carefree teenage heartthrob, the big brother, the B student, the songwriter, the center of the group? If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she never would have believed it.  
  
  
The nurse exited unnoticed, while the others moved in around the bed, hardly believing their eyes, either.  
  
  
"What've they found?" Keith's voice was raspy.  
  
  
"Nothing yet, honey. Do you need anything? Can I fix the pillow?" Shirley was amazed to hear her voice. She wasn't sure she could even talk.  
  
  
He shook his head, gripping her hand; fingers digging into her palm as pain tore through him. It took his breath away, and Shirley dabbed the cloth into the water and wiped off his face as he gasped, his chest heaving.  
  
  
"What can we do, Keith, to make this easier for you?" Reuben was beginning to feel a little miserable himself.  
  
  
Keith's head rolled on the pillow behind him. "You can get me a gun," he said, only half kidding.  
  
  
"Would a massage help?" Laurie gingerly touched his forehead.  
  
  
He hauled in another deep breath. "Maybe later…" His eyes met hers and he saw that she was ready to cry. "Hey, stop it. I'm the one in pain, here, remember?" he quipped.  
  
  
She went to laugh, but it came out a sob, and she had to turn away. He took her arm, giving it a weak reassuring squeeze as she pulled away, moving toward the window. He looked at her, a little puzzled, a little hurt.   
  
  
Shirley's hand was on his shoulder. "It's been a long day, honey. She's just tired," she explained.  
  
  
He nodded, closing his eyes. The pain eased a little, and he seemed calm for a minute. Shirley kept at his face with the cloth, glad for the respite.   
  
  
It didn't last long. He tensed, clutching at the blanket, his face contorted as the pain struck again, this time with full force. "Oh, god!" he wailed, doubling over. Shirley grabbed him, pulling him to her as he trembled in agony. She held him close, both arms around him, kissing his moist temple.  
  
  
She noticed Laurie slipping out of the room as she tried to comfort Keith. "I know it hurts, Keith…keep breathing deep if you can. Come on…" she instructed, gently massaging his shoulder as he cried out again.  
  
  
He clung to her, shaking with every breath. Reuben and Danny watched anxiously as the pain dissipated, leaving him weaker than ever. Shirley helped him lie back, grabbing the cloth and going over his face and throat with it. He moaned tiredly, and Shirley looked up at Reuben. "This is insane, letting him suffer like this. I'm going to find the doctor." She slapped the cloth into the manager's hand and stormed out of the room.  
  
  
Laurie stood just outside the door, her back against the wall, sobbing. Shirley hurried to her. "Laurie?'  
  
  
"Oh, Mom!" Laurie grabbed her. "I can't stand to see him like that…"  
  
  
Her mother kissed her cheek. "Neither can I, darling. I'm going to get Dr. Lewis. "  
  
  
Reuben looked out the door. "Shirley, you'd better come in here," he said nervously.  
  
  
Her stomach knotted and she and Laurie ran for the door.   
  
  
Keith was on his side, clutching the bed rail and calling for her.   
  
  
She rushed to him. "Keith, what is it?" she tried to swallow her heart back down.  
  
  
"Mom." His weakened voice was barely audible over his strained breath. He reached out for her and she grabbed his hand, leaning down to hear him. "Mom, I'm scared…I think I'm gonna die…"  
  
  
She petted his head, tears in her eyes. "No you're not, honey. We're not going to let you die…" Her voice broke at the very thought.  
  
  
"It hurts, Mom…I can't get it to stop."  
  
  
"I know, baby, I know." She looked up at Reuben, who stood uneasily nearby. "Will you go find the doctor?" she pleaded, still gripping Keith's hand.  
  
  
He nodded, obeying, as Shirley turned back to her son. "Keith, you've got to be strong. You're almost there. Don't give up, now, please."   
  
  
"Don't leave me," Keith whispered, and Shirley shook her head.   
  
  
"I won't; I'm right here, honey." She was weeping, now, and Danny climbed up on the bed, starting to rub Keith's back. It seemed to calm him a little and exhausted, he closed his eyes, moaning on and off as the pain increased and faded.  
Shirley kept petting his head, looking over at Laurie, who watched, trembling.  
  
  
"Laurie," she said softly. "Come hold his hand while I get some more water."  
  
  
She hesitantly came forward, and Shirley placed Keith's clammy hand into Laurie's. Swallowing, Laurie grasped it, staring at her brother as he fought the pain with increasing weakness. He moaned softly, and she reached over touching his forehead. "It's okay, Keith, it's okay."  
  
  
He opened his eyes, and she was startled to see how vacant they were; as if the pain had taken over his body and soul. A cold, empty feeling surrounded her and she could sense her heart breaking. She clutched his hand tighter. "Come on, Keith, you can do it," she told him through the tears. "Don't let it win!"  
  
  
He shuddered from yet another painful blow, whimpering, as Shirley returned with the cold cloth. Laurie moved aside as her mother sat back down, wiping off the beads of sweat that glistened on his skin like fresh dewdrops.   
He jerked, his fingers closing hard around hers. "Mom," he whispered, moaning. "Hold me…"  
  
  
Without hesitating, Shirley got up and sat beside him in the bed, taking him in her arms. Everything around them seemed to fade away as she rocked him back and forth as if he were two years old once again and he'd fallen off his tricycle, cutting his knee. She whispered to him, giving him words of encouragement through her tears. He would tense with the pain, but it seemed to be happening less and less as each second passed.  
  
  
Then the door opened, and Dr. Lewis and Reuben entered. The doctor had a vial of liquid in his hand and Shirley and the others watched as he quickly attached it to the I.V. tube in Keith's left hand, letting it slowly start to drip down.  
"Is that the antidote?" Shirley asked, still cuddling Keith's spent form.  
  
  
The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry it took so long. I had to get just the right combination."  
  
  
"How long will it take? When will it stop the pain?" Danny asked for all of them.  
  
  
"We should notice a significant change within the hour." Dr. Lewis watched the dripping liquid as, drop by precious drop, it seeped down the tube.  
  
  
Almost reverently, the Partridges and Reuben took seats around - and on - the bed, waiting for their miracle to happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In twenty minutes, Keith was asleep; a good sign that the medication was doing its job. Shirley kept vigil by the bed, watching every breath he took, while Laurie paced nervously and Reuben and Danny played "Twenty One" on the other bed.  
  
  
"You know, I could go for a cup of coffee," Shirley looked over her shoulder.  
  
  
Laurie stopped pacing for a moment. "You can't leave now!"  
  
  
"I wasn't going to. You, Reuben and Danny can get it for me. And take your time, please."   
  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Danny asked from across the room.  
  
  
"In a word, yes. " Shirley said honestly. "All the worrying in this room is driving me up the wall."  
  
  
Laurie smiled. "Most people like to have someone to worry with."  
  
  
"Believe me, I have enough for all of us. Please? If you don't mind?"  
  
  
Reuben sighed, rising. "Come on, kids. Maybe we can look in on an operation or something."  
  
  
"Thanks, Reuben," Shirley smiled tiredly. The worry was not wearing well on her pretty face.  
  
  
They left and she settled back in the chair, staring at Keith as he slept peacefully for the first time in a long while. All sorts of thoughts started shooting through her mind. Would this really be the end of his pain? What would happen if it didn't work, and it all returned two-fold?   
  
  
Quit thinking like that, she told herself. Nervously, she got up straightening up the room. She knew she had to keep busy or her mind would keep going back to those dreadful thoughts. He's going to be all right, she kept repeating silently. He has to be. What more could happen?  
  
  
Her question was answered, suddenly and surprisingly. Keith gasped loudly from the bed and she turned. He was sitting bolt upright, the fingers of his right hand clawing at his chest. The look on his face was one of utmost terror.  
  
  
"Keith!" she hurried to him as he gasped again.  
  
  
"I can't breathe!" The words barely came out before he fell back onto the pillow, still struggling for the breath that just wasn't coming.  
  
  
Panicking, Shirley grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back up with one hand while fumbling for the call button with the other.  
  
  
It seemed like ten minutes before someone came; a nurse - an apparently experienced woman, for she went calmly and quickly to them. "Are you having chest pains?"  
  
  
Wide-eyed, Keith nodded, and the nurse flipped on the intercom. "Code blue, 313, code blue, 313," she said into it, then turned to Keith. "Help is on the way." She put her hand on his chest just as the door burst open and several people came in with paddles, machines, needles, the works.  
"He's defibrillating, " the nurse told them, and they crowded around Keith, nearly pushing Shirley out of the way.  
  
  
She stood there, stunned and horrified as Reuben, Danny and Laurie hurried in. "Mom, we heard them say Keith's room number -" Laurie began, then, seeing all the activity around her brother, she cried out.  
  
  
"He couldn't breathe…" Shirley said anxiously. "Dear God, he's having a heart attack!"  
  
  
She began to wobble, and Reuben caught her, sitting her down on the empty bed. Laurie put her arms around her.  
"Come on, Mom, let's go outside," she instructed.  
  
  
"Yeah, before you end up joining him," Danny nodded, his blue eyes as wide as they could get.  
  
  
"No. He needs me!" Shirley all but fought them off, but Reuben's grip on her arm was tight.  
  
  
"He's in good hands, Shirley. Let them do their job!"  
Reluctantly, Shirley did as they told her, letting her daughter guide her out into the hall. Laurie led her to a bench a few doors down. Both women were shaking, clinging to one another in fear, but Laurie was determined to be the strong one here. They sat down, and Laurie pulled her mother to her.   
  
Shirley closed her eyes, praying silently through the tears. She only got about halfway through the prayer before the dreams started. They weren't dreams, exactly, more like memories, but each and every one was clear and concise, comforting, really.  
  
  
She was in another hospital bed this time, her newborn son in her arms. He was tiny and fragile and she was smiling down at him as he cried his little lungs out. He was her first; a surprise, because she'd been longing for a daughter, but this little one would do just fine. She would name him Keith Douglas Partridge, after a favorite great uncle.  
  
  
The memory began to fade, only to be replaced by another. She found herself on the sidewalk in front of the newly purchased house on Sycamore Road. Keith was six years old, Laurie was two days shy of her fifth birthday, and Shirley was pregnant again. The kids were playing tag with their bicycles that Grandpa Renfrew had given them as early Christmas presents, and Shirley watched anxiously as they rode up the street. They had just barely taken the training wheels off of Laurie's bike, and she was still a little unsteady on the two wheels. Shirley had admonished Keith to take it easy on his little sister, but as always, he ignored her pleas, heading for the pigtailed Laurie at full speed. Then his front wheel caught a crack in the cement and the bike and Keith did a full somersault, landing in the grass near the fence. Startled at first, he sat there, the wind knocked out of him as Shirley hurried to him. His left pants leg was ripped at the knee, exposing a bloody scrape. He was doing his best not to cry in front of his sister, and Shirley squatted down by him, kissing his head and taking his knee in her hand. She could see his wide-eyed expression as he stared at her. "Am I gonna die?" he asked, his lip quivering.  
  
  
"No, honey. You're going to live 'til you're…oh, ten, at least," she told him. The remark made him smile and the scared expression disappeared as Laurie came up to them. Whew; right in the nick of time.  
  
  
Another memory faded in over this one. Shirley was now a widow; the children fatherless. It was a week after the funeral, and she was going over the expenses. There had been a little bit of insurance, but most of that had been eaten up with the cost of the funeral. There was at least another fifteen years of house payments, the kids' college funds were all but depleted, and the furnace was acting up. She had her job at the bank, but the pay was minimal. Fifteen year old Keith, and fourteen year old Laurie had offered to get part time jobs, but Shirley was always against that, especially when grades would suffer. Keith had been tooling around with the idea of starting a singing group; he was a whiz on the guitar, and was always humming some little tune he had made up. He'd taught Laurie how to play the piano, and Danny was becoming quite good on the bass, mimicking his older brother, and Chris, though only seven, could pound out a decent beat on the drums. Little Tracy was practically born with a tambourine in her hands; it was the welcome home gift Keith had given her when Shirley brought her home from the hospital, the last time she would go through that again. The only problem was, the group was in need of a lead singer. The girl that Keith had in mind had come down with the mumps, and he wasn't about to fill in for her until he was convinced that his own voice was sure and steady enough. Besides that, he'd become a little shy since puberty had hit, and to be out front practically paralyzed him. Shirley knew that it was just a stage he was going through; he was turning into quite the handsome young man, and she was always trying to make him see it, too. The girls at school all had crushes on him, according to Laurie's weekly report, though she couldn't see past the annoying big brother role. But he still balked at the idea of being the center of attention, and so the search was on for a singer. When he approached Shirley, out of desperation, she assumed, she was flattered, but she had to turn him down flat.  
  
  
"Why?" he asked, his hands pushed into his jeans pockets.  
  
  
"How do you even know I can sing?"  
  
  
He rolled his dark eyes. "Mom, I have heard you sing lullabies for fifteen years, now. And when we went to see "Oklahoma," you were singing those songs for days. Don't tell me you can't sing. I have an ear for talent."  
  
  
"I'm sure you do, sweetheart, but have you ever seen me in front of a crowd?"  
  
  
"What do you call five kids?"  
  
  
"Keith, five people isn't the same as a roomful of…of a paying audience. Besides, what do you want with someone my age singing rock and roll? I'd look ridiculous up there with all you young kids."  
  
  
He grinned that magic, crooked grin. "You're not exactly old, you know. Look, we could be the First Family of Rock. Don't you want to be in on a groovy thing?"  
  
  
She was hesitant, but his smile, as always, was too much. "Well, all right, but this is only temporary."  
  
  
Hah. Little did she know…  
  
  
More memories followed, but these were quick and to the point. There was Keith's first car; a motorcycle he'd bought from his best friend; his emergency appendectomy. She saw him grow up right before her eyes, from towheaded little boy to America's Heartthrob. Nearly every little girl in America had Keith's picture on her wall. Her son; her son! The fame he and the family had was hard to fathom. It had its rewards, and it also had its drawbacks. It was fame that got them the best tables in restaurants, free tickets to special events, a meeting with a dignitary or a celebrity. But it was also fame that made it hard to even walk down the street without being accosted for a photograph or an autograph. Not that it bothered them much; Keith especially loved it. He took the opportunity to scope out future dates and make friends. It wasn't always easy for him, however.  
  
  
She remembered the Monday following the release of their first recording, "I Think I Love You." It started out just like any other school day. The kids readied themselves at the last minute, grabbing books, lunches, jackets. Then Laurie happened to look out the front window.  
  
  
"Mom, there's a bunch of people in our yard!" She announced.  
  
  
Shirley and the others joined her at the window. She hadn't been joking. There were at least 20 youngsters all milling around on the lawn, and they were all holding the "Love You" single.  
  
  
"Looks like they want autographs," Keith surmised, a little taken aback.  
  
  
"Wow," Danny grinned. "Let's see…20 records at $.79 each…" he began to calculate. "That's $15.80…and who knows how many more sold…"  
  
  
"Look, J. Paul Getty, it's only a handful of neighbor kids. Don't get your hopes up." Laurie pinched his arm.  
  
  
"Even so, it could get pretty wild out there, if Keith is right and they do want autographs. I'd better drive you to school." Shirley told them.  
  
  
It turned out that getting to school was the easy part. That afternoon, the four youngest of her five up-and-coming stars came home fairly unscathed. It was Keith that she needed to worry about. He was already an hour late from school, something that was rare for him unless he had some sort of sports activity going on, and then he would always call. Just as Shirley was ready to panic, he came flying in the door, slamming it behind him and locking it. His neck-length hair was mussed, his clothes were torn and his dirty face wore a look of downright terror.  
  
  
"Keith, what happened?" his mother shrieked.   
  
  
Out of breath, he stood against the door, books still in hand, and his face pale. "Are they gone?"  
  
  
"Who?" Shirley was puzzled. Was it a group of bullies looking for a fight he was fleeing?  
  
  
"The….the girls!" he swallowed.   
  
  
"Girls, what girls?" Laurie peered out of the window. All seemed quiet outside.  
  
  
"Mom, you're not gonna believe this, but I was mobbed at school today. Everywhere I went, there were all these girls…grabbing and touching and begging me for my autograph. Then after school, a bunch of them, like twenty or thirty waited until I left the building and began following me. I didn't think too much of it at first, but then they got aggressive, running towards me. I took every shortcut I could think of, but they stayed with me until I got to Sycamore. I just did now duck them."  
  
  
His story held the others captivated, especially Laurie and Danny. Chris and Tracy made faces at one another as if they found the whole thing repulsive.  
  
  
And thus was the beginning of the Partridge Family's fame, fame that was good and bad at the same time. It was fame that paid the bills, fame that taught them hard-earned lessons; fame that got Keith kidnapped and almost killed. Darned stuff, anyway.   
  
  
Laurie's voice in her ear jarred her back to the present. "Mom, here comes Dr. Lewis."  
  
  
She looked up as the doctor approached, looking quite distressed.  
  
  
"Doctor?" she barely squeaked the word out.  
  
  
"He's all right, Mrs. Partridge. We've got a good rhythm going now."  
  
  
"What caused it?" Laurie still held Shirley's hands.  
"It was an allergic reaction to one of the chemicals in the antidote."  
  
  
"It didn't…damage his heart or anything…"  
  
  
"I don't think so. It was more of a spasm than an attack. He wouldn't have been able to survive a full-blown attack, not with his weakened condition. I have full confidence that he'll recover one hundred percent. I took him off the antidote for now. I'm counting on the fact that he got enough into his system to do the job. I'm sorry for the scare." The doctor smiled. "You can go back in there, if you'd like. He's asleep again, but this time we have him on some assistance."  
  
  
"Thank you," Shirley said, looking at Laurie uneasily.  
  
  
"Ready?" Laurie asked.  
  
  
Shirley took a deep breath. "No, but I guess we'd better go back in."  
  
  
They opened the door to find still another disturbing scene. Keith was hooked up to no less than three machines, tubes coming from his mouth and going into his nose. He looked terribly uncomfortable and Shirley couldn't help but stare at all the equipment surrounding him as he slept.  
Reuben and Danny joined them at the bedside. "What a fiasco! I'm glad you didn't have to see it, Shirley," Reuben said softly.   
"Yeah, let's just say it wasn't pretty," Danny added.  
  
  
"He could have died," Shirley whispered shakily.  
"But he didn't," Laurie attested. "That's all that matters."  
Wearily, Shirley sank into the chair next to the bed. "I don't know how much more of this I - or he - can take! I'm afraid to even imagine what could be next."  
  
  
"I know it's been rough, Mom, but you heard the doctor…Keith's prognosis is good." Laurie glanced up at her mechanized brother. "Put him in God's hands, now."  
  
  
Shirley nodded, closing her eyes at an attempt at another prayer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now the middle of the night. Shirley had Reuben take the kids home, electing to stay with Dr. Lewis' permission. Keith had not awakened yet; having slept soundly since the heart incident. He hadn't moved when they came in twice for blood, and was left undisturbed when they took the machines away, leaving his heart to beat all on its own.   
She slept rather fitfully in the other bed, waking every half-hour or so to check on Keith. It was about midnight and she was just drifting off when Keith stirred in his bed, moaning softly. Shirley was at his side in an instant.  
  
  
"Keith?" Her heart raced as she turned on a soft light above his bed, hoping this wasn't a dream.  
  
  
He opened his eyes, looking sleepily up at her. "Mom," he said, "What time is it?"  
  
She smiled, feeling ecstatic. "Midnight. How do you feel, darling? Are you in pain?"  
  
  
"Not like before." He blinked. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you home, asleep?"  
  
  
She shook her head. "Do you honestly think I could, with you here?" She petted his head.   
  
  
He stared up at her. "No offense, Mom, but you look terrible. You could use some sleep."  
  
  
She laughed, gently patting his face. "I think I'll be able to get some, now." She leaned down, kissing him on the cheek. "After I call the kids first. Is there anything you want me to tell them?"  
  
  
He took a deep breath, thinking. "Yeah. Tell 'em that even though they weren't here when I woke up, I still love 'em."  
  
  
Shirley kissed him again. "Blame it on me. They didn't want to go home, but I insisted."  
  
  
He nodded tiredly as she started for the door. "And can you have them bring my guitar tomorrow? I want to work on the song."  
  
  
She sighed. This boy certainly was the trouper. "Of course. You're sure you don't want the piano…?"  
  
  
"Do you think they could get it on the elevator?"   
  
  
His grin sent chills through her; it had been so long since she'd seen that smile. She was beginning to think she'd never see it again. Blowing him a kiss, she exited the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The audience was one of the smallest he'd ever played to: four siblings, his mother, his manager, two nurses and three pretty candy stripers, but Keith sang as if it were a sold out Hollywood Bowl. The song, just barely an hour old was soft and gentle and his voice was riveting. He'd titled it "Every Song Is You," and when he officially dedicated it to her, Shirley couldn't help but cry. She also applauded the loudest when he finished it; their eyes meeting as he let the last note reverberate in the silent room.  
  
  
"Oh, honey…I don't know what to say!" Shirley went to him as he sat the guitar aside, the applause still surrounding them.  
  
  
As all of the hospital personnel filed out of the room, going back to their jobs, Keith stood up, taking her in his arms. "Like it?"  
  
  
"It was…magnificent!" she kissed his cheek.  
  
  
"Yeah, Keith, that was great!" Danny grinned. "I'm glad to see your talent as the family songwriter hasn't diminished."   
  
  
"Yeah, too bad you'll have to wait to try it out in concert, seeing as we won't be doing Seattle after all," Laurie said, a bit gloomily.  
  
  
"I can't believe they let us out of the contract," Shirley said, her arm still around Keith's waist.  
  
  
Reuben nodded. "Well, it helped that I found them a replacement act. Once they heard that Keith wouldn't be able to come, they weren't so gung-ho about it, anyway."  
  
  
"Which isn't saying much for the rest of us," Danny muttered.  
  
  
"Face it, Danny. The kid's our meal-ticket." Reuben shrugged his shoulders.  
  
  
Keith looked a little embarrassed. "You know that's not true."  
  
  
"Oh, it's true, all right. Without you, we'd just be five people who sing backup and play a few instruments," Laurie said matter-of-factly. "You, dear brother, are the celebrity here."  
  
  
"Knock it off, will you?" Keith tossed his mane. "I'm no more popular than any of you."  
  
  
"Oh, really?" Now it was Shirley's turn. "Did you forget the incident at the Seaquarium? And why were the nurses arguing about who was going to take care of you once we get home?"  
  
  
Keith looked surprised. "They were?"  
  
"Yeah," Danny sighed. "But I solved the problem."  
  
  
Keith looked skeptical, sitting down on the bed. "You solved it? " He looked up at his mother. "I'm afraid to ask, but, how?"  
  
  
"Simple. I just interviewed them all, and, knowing your needs, I chose the best one for the job."  
  
"Oh," Keith nodded; feeling just a little relieved. "That sounds reasonable."  
  
  
"Yeah. You'll like Harold. He's into Spiderman, and he loves our music."  
  
  
Everyone reacted as Keith stared at his little brother. "Harold?"  
  
  
Danny nodded. "Of course. Come on, Keith, it's only logical. Would you really want a female bathing you and massaging you?"  
  
  
Again, Keith looked up at Shirley. "Mom?"  
  
  
Still laughing, Shirley asked, "Yes, honey?"  
  
  
"Do you think it would be against doctor's orders for me to beat Danny up?"  
  
  
"As long as you don't exert yourself," she told him.  
  
  
Keith made the move to stand up and Danny shot out the door.   
  
  
"I'm gonna have them give you a colonic!" Keith bellowed after him.  
  
  
Shirley and the others laughed. Things were back to normal, all right. Normal for this Family, anyway.  
  
~~THE END ~~  
(and thanks for taking the time to read my first "entry"!) CM  
  



End file.
